Mountain Clans: A Dark Storm
by Pazoink
Summary: Before the Tribe, many Clans lived in the mountains. Moons have passed since ForestClan fulfilled a prophecy, and sickness has ravaged the once great mountain cats. With rogues, traitors and forbidden secrets, how will the Clans survive?
1. Allegiances

**Hi. This is Pazoink, writing in Times New Roman. Kind of a big thing for me!**

**There are a lot of Clans in this story, but bear with me! It might turn out good. IceClan and ForestClan are done in full, the others aren't.**

**Anyway, I've had this story in my head for a while... enjoy!**

----------

**IceClan**

**Leader**: Willowstar- Pale brown she-cat with dark ears, nose, paws and a dark, plumed tail.

_Apprentice_: Mistpaw

**Deputy**: Eartheye- Patchy brown and yellow tom

_Apprentice_: Specklepaw

**Medicine cat**: Goldstripe- Pale ginger she-cat

**Warriors**:

Embertail- Young bright orange tom

Snowclaw- White she-cat with grey tabby stripes

_Apprentice_: Patchpaw

Nightear- Dark grey tabby tom

Frostnose- White tom with orange tabby stripes

_Apprentice_: Foxpaw

Stonefur- Lean grey tom

Foxpelt- Dark ginger tom

_Apprentice_: Hollypaw

**Queens**:

Silverfur- Silver tabby she-cat

Browntail- Beautiful brown tabby she-cat with swirly stripes

Greyface- Grey and pale yellow she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Hollypaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with distinctive markings

Specklepaw- White tom with grey, black and brown flecks

Patchpaw- White she-cat with small brown and black patches

Foxpaw- Reddish brown tom

Mistpaw- Shimmering blue-grey-silver she-cat

**Elders**:

Sandtail- Grey and pale yellow she-cat

Owlwing- Tawny tom

**ForestClan**

**Leader**: Wildstar- Big dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice_: Shadowpaw

**Deputy**: Thickfur- Grey tabby tom with curled fur, a former rogue

**Medicine Cat**: Shinetail- Silver-grey she-cat

_Apprentice_: Gentlepaw

**Warriors**:

Smokesheen- Slender dull-tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice_: Swiftpaw

Skyeye- White and tabby tom with blue eyes

Sandwhisker- Pale yellow-brown she-cat

_Apprentice_: Lionpaw

Nightfoot- Black tom with a broad face

_Apprentice_: Stripedpaw

Jaspar- Black and white tom, former kittypet

_Apprentice_: Mottlepaw

Streamfur- Blue-grey she-cat

Earthear- Dark brown tom

_Apprentice_: Brackenpaw

**Queens**:

Sandfur- Pale golden she-cat

Brightpelt- White and ginger she-cat

Bluepelt- Blue-grey she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Shadowpaw- Dark grey she-cat with a broad face

Gentlepaw- Dark tortoiseshell she-cat

Swiftpaw- Tabby tom

Lionpaw- Golden tabby tom

Stripedpaw- Pretty tabby she-cat

Mottlepaw- Black and white tom

Brackenpaw- Lithe dark brown tabby tom

**Elders**:

Leopardclaw- Golden she-cat

Starpelt- Glimmering she-cat

Starfur- Glimmering tom

**RainClan**

**Leader**: Duststar- White she-cat with brown tabby stripes

**Deputy**: Mooneye- Black and white she-cat with pale eyes

_Apprentice_: Lightningpaw

**Medicine cat**: Rainfear- Black tom with blue-grey markings

_Apprentice_: Thunderpaw

**Warriors**:

Sandytail- Ginger she-cat

_Apprentice_: Rainpaw

Ambereye- Black tom with striking amber eyes

_Apprentice_: Eaglepaw

**StormClan**

**Leader**: Silverstar- Elderly grey tom

**Deputy**: Frosttail- Silver she-cat

**Medicine cat**: Goldenfur- Ginger she-cat

---------

**Whew! Glad that's over!**


	2. 1: Fleeing from the only home she knew

**Hi! It's Katie, using a slightly different font with my new word processor!**

**That's chapter is in RainClan, but the main action will be in IceClan and ForestClan. Enjoy!**

-------------

A storm gathered around the mountain. The top seemed to snag the passing clouds. A forest lay at the base of it, spreading as far as the eye could see. In the words of the noble Silverstar, a blind kit could see that this was a place for warriors.

Yowls emanated from the part of the forest that was permanently marshy. RainClan territory. A black and white she-cat fixed her pale eyes on a sandy-ginger apprentice whose green eyes were wide with fear.

"Run, Thunderpaw! Go get help! Your brothers and I will hold them off!" She called.

"I-I can't leave my kin, Mooneye! I'll stay and fight!" Replied the apprentice.

Mooneye let out a frustrated hiss. "How will you fight? You're just a medicine cat apprentice! Now, go get help! Tell Duststar we're being attacked by rogues!" She flung herself at a grey tabby cat, screeching insults. Thunderpaw looked around. Her brothers, Eaglepaw and Rainpaw were battling cats twice their size. Thunderpaw's stumpy tail bristled. She tried to look for a gap. There! She sprinted towards the swampy undergrowth. Only RainClan cats could navigate that! Her paws pounded the increasing wet ground.

Suddenly, a huge dark tom landed in front of her. His fur stood on end and his yellow eyes gleamed triumphantly.

"Now, now… what do we have here? A lost little kittypet all alone…" he rumbled in a voice as deep as a storm's roar.

"I am not a kittypet!" Hissed Thunderpaw, forgetting all fear as the insult stung her.

The dark tom lurched forwards and grabbed her by the scruff. Thunderpaw yowled in agony as his fangs bit deep into her skin. She felt a growl rise in the tom's throat, and fell still and silent. She saw her brothers, both held by large, fierce-looking rogues. Where was Mooneye? The clearing stank of blood, fur everywhere, by the RainClan deputy was nowhere to be seen. Thunderpaw sent a silent prayer to StarClan that she was on her way to camp.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the mossbranch for a Clan meeting!" Duststar's voice, old but strong, rang around the sheltered hollow. Cats poured out from their dens to assemble in a ring around their leader. But before Duststar could speak, a slim figure raced into the camp.

It was Mooneye.

She gasped for air before leaping onto the mossy log beside her leader. Duststar nodded, giving permission for the panic-stricken she-cat to speak.

"Cats-cats…" Mooneye gulped down a few more mouthfuls of air before she attempted to speak. "Cats of RainClan, I have some terrible news. Three apprentices and I were attacked as we were hunting. All three fought bravely, even though they were only eight moons old, but they were captured." She fixed her eerily pale eyes on a young she-cat sitting at the back, her large amber eyes glowing from her mud-covered form. "The apprentices were… Eaglepaw, Rainpaw… and… and… our medicine cat apprentice, Thunderpaw."

Two wails of grief rang out, one from the medicine cat, Rainfear, the other from the mud-covered apprentice, who then collapsed. A mottled brown she-cat ran over to the apprentice. Rainfear followed. He picked up the apprentice by her scruff, trying to reassure the brown queen that it was going to be okay. He padded silently into his den.

"Where… am I?" The apprentice shifted in the mossy nest. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. Then, a black and grey pelt in the corner made everything rush back. Eaglepaw! Rainpaw! Thunderpaw! She was in the medicine cat den. She sat bolt upright. "Rainfear!" She called out, "Rainfear! I'm not sick, am I? I need to find my littermates!"

The mottled tom looked up. "Oh… Lightningpaw…" he said, his voice dull with grief, "you're awake. No, you're not ill, but your mind is in shock. You've been unconscious for quite a while." He heaved a sigh. "You missed the news. We're at war with ForestClan."

"What?" Hissed Lightningpaw.

"Yes. Mooneye described cats that resembled ForestClan warriors, especially the one in charge of the attack. He closely resembled Wildstar, the ForestClan leader." Pawsteps sounded, getting closer and closer. The two cats looked up to see Mooneye herself approaching.

"Greetings, Rainfear." She murmured. The two cats nodded in acknowledgement. Then Mooneye turned to Lightningpaw. "Lightningpaw, I need to tell you something. The cats that took your brothers and sister, they weren't from ForestClan. Their scent was wrong-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Lightningpaw hissed scornfully. "I'm just an apprentice, remember? _Your_ apprentice. I'm not more help than they were! Why don't you tell Duststar?"

"I tried, Lightningpaw, I tried. But Duststar won't listen. I need you, Lightningpaw. You're the fastest cat in the Clan. I need you to fing ForestClan, and warn them!"

"Why? You can warn them yourself! I'm not being a traitor just because you're too much of a lazy piece of foxdung to do your own dirty work! What about my brothers and sister? What about them? Are we just going to leave them to die?" Her voice had risen to a screech. Mooneye and Rainfear looked down at their paws. "I hate this Clan! I hate it! I hope you all die!" She ran out, a flash of fur.

Lightningpaw realised too late that she was hungry and weak from her faint. She hadn't applied a new layer of mud, either. Prey would be able to spot her from foxlengths away. She hissed in frustration.

What seemed like a moon passed, but Lightningpaw knew she had only seen a few dawns go by. Her paws trembled beneath her, and she was hopelessly lost. All scents were obliterated by a pungent scent she had never encountered, and the familiar soft forest ground had turned into a harsh rocky slope that hurt her soft, kit-like paws. She scrambled up to a ledge, the wind buffeting her spiky fur. She sat for a minute, panting. Then the world seemed to crumple up before her eyes.


	3. 2: Where am I?

**It's me again. I've just come back from science homework about anorexia. They look like skeletons. In other unrelated news, I completed The Stone of Anamara (a game on the web).**

-------------

"Eartheye! Eartheye!" Lightningpaw's eyes flickered open. She could just make out the vague form of a cat standing over her. It was speaking, but the words sounded distorted to her exhausted mind. "Eartheye!" It called out again. Another bigger cat appeared, and then another one followed.

"What is it Specklepaw?"

Specklepaw… Lightningpaw had never heard of such a cat. Where was she?

"I-I think she's still alive." Mewed Specklepaw. There was a gasp from the other cat.

"Quick. Get her to camp, Snowclaw. I'll go-" Eartheye's voice was cut off as Lightningpaw once more lapsed into unconsciousness.

She awoke in a unfamiliar cave, the pungent scent from earlier even stronger in her nostrils, but laced with the smell of herbs. A pale ginger cat with yellow eyes stood over her.

"You're awake." It said. "Good. I'm Goldstripe."

Lightningpaw struggled upright. "Where am I?" She croaked. Goldstripe pushed her back down. Lightningpaw's weak frame collapsed back onto the mossy nest.

"You're in IceClan territory. You're safe now. May I ask, who exactly are you?"

"My name is Lightningpaw. I'm from RainClan," Lightningpaw whispered weakly to the moss. She saw a brief expression of surprise cross Goldstripe's face. "What?" She snapped.

"Oh. Nothing really. Just… I've never seen a Clan cat with such… bright markings. How do you hunt?"

Lightningpaw's eyes narrowed. She had only been there for a short time, and they were already questioning her. "If you must know," she croaked, "I coat myself in mud before going out of camp."

The awkward silence was broken by a young cat; white with grey, brown and black speckles, carrying two mice into the den. He nodded to both she-cats and put down the mice. "I though you might be hungry." He explained.

"Thank you, Specklepaw," replied Goldstripe. "You may go now."

Specklepaw… the name stirred something in Lightningpaw's mind… yes! That was it!

"Specklepaw…" she mewed. "You were the one that saw me, weren't you?" Specklepaw nodded, his grey-green eyes showing confusion. "Thank you." Lightningpaw whispered. She was feeling weak and faint again. She saw Specklepaw leave the den.

It was dark when another cat entered the den. This time it was a she-cat; young, probably a warrior or a deputy at most, with pale brown fur and unusual markings. "Greetings, Lightningpaw." She mewed. Lightningpaw dipped her head respectfully. "I'm Willowstar, leader of IceClan."

Lightningpaw's jaw dropped. This cat couldn't possibly be leader!

Willowstar let out a mrrow of laughter. "I see you are surprised. I would be too, I suppose. Eartheye told me how they found you. At the fallen-prey place. Not many things can climb that. What were you doing there?"

Lightningpaw's heart twisted. Did she have to explain? "My… littermates were kidnapped. I… I have to warn ForestClan!" She struggled upwards, only to be pushed down once more by Goldstripe.

"You're in no fit state to travel!" she hissed.

Willowstar sat down next to Lightningpaw. "Tell me." She meowed. "I will send a patrol to the border if I think it is serious.

Lightningpaw took a deep breath, and started.

---------------

**Okay, I admit, this story is a bit slow. But keep reading. I have plans… just hold on for a few more chapters!**


	4. 3: Friendship and sorrow

**Hi! Me again! I found what I wrote last night. Just getting Lightningpaw settled and introducing a few more characters… then off we go into the dark storm! Wheeee! It's fun!**

---------------

Lightningpaw spent the next few days recovering her strength. No-one really visited her, apart from Specklepaw, a few nosy kits and Willowstar. She hadn't talked since the day she had arrived in IceClan. She had been planning how to rescue her brothers and sister. Then, the day she realised she could hardly walk, let alone fight, she had given up hope.

Lightningpaw was in mourning.

One night, Lightningpaw was resting alone, the sound of Goldstripe's gentle breathing the only thing keeping her company, when the rustling of leaves announced the arrival of another cat. She gave her fur a couple of quick licks to smooth it down, and looked up to see, in the gloom, a cat she had never seen before. It gazed down at her.

"Hello little one." Lighningpaw's eyes grew used to the lack of light. Standing at the entrance was a young brown tabby she-cat. "You must be cold all by yourself at night." Lightningpaw nodded, still too afaid and tired to speak. Who was this cat? "Come." The she-cat beckoned with her tail. Uncertainty flickered in her eyes when Lightningpaw didn't respond. "You… can get up, can't you?" Lightningpaw felt sorry for the cat. She was only trying to help. Lightningpaw stood up and followed the she-cat out. "My name is Browntail." Mewed the she-cat.

Lightningpaw felt dazzled by how light it was outside. Her legs, used to rest, felt weak and wobbly. She leaned against Browntail, her head spinning. She pulled back again when she felt Browntail's belly, heavy with unborn kits.

Browntail let out a mrrow of laughter and stroked Lightningpaw's flank with her tail. "It's okay," she assured, "they don't bite - at least, not yet, anyway."

Lightningpaw leaned gently against Browntail's flank. Her tabby fur was unbelievably soft and warm. Browntail's amber gaze was as gentle as the sun-warmed rock that soothed Lightningpaw's frozen pads.

Browntail led Lightningpaw to the nursery. "You can stay with us for a while." They ducked into the woven plants.

A silver tabby looked up. "Who's your friend?" She asked sleepily.

"This is Lightningpaw. You know, the apprentice that Stonefur's patrol found. I thought she might have been lonely. Lightningpaw, this is Silverfur." Silverfur dipped her head in greeting. Another cat stirred in the warm shadows.

"You know your problem, Browntail? You're too kind."

Browntail let out another mrrow. "You're probably right, Greyface." She turned to Lightningpaw. "Come, you can sleep here." She indicated a mossy nest. Lightningpaw lay down obediently. Browntail lay down next to her. Her amber eyes glowed with concern. "Why don't you speak, Lightningpaw?" She asked, a note of pleading in her voice, "surely someone as beautiful as you must have something to say."

"Who is the father?" Croaked Lightningpaw. A disapproving sound came from Greyface. Browntail's eyes clouded.

"My kits? Their father is… was… a great warrior. He-he died in a battle a few moons ago."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Lightningpaw.

"Don't be." Browntail murmured quietly. "It wasn't your fault." Lightningpaw started shaking. Something in her mind had clicked into place. Browntail noticed and gasped. "What's wrong? Lightningpaw? What is it?"

"They're all gone… all my family… gone…" Lightningpaw mewed.

Browntail curled her tail around Lightningpaw's quivering form. "Hush… hush… you'll be okay…" Lightningpaw felt, through the pain of grief, a tongue rasp comfortingly across her ear. "Just remember: you're here, and there's still hope." The tongue stopped for a bit. "My mother died and my father is from another clan, but I must look to the furture now. Matbe you should too." Browntail's tongue started tugging gently at the ruff of fur around Lightningpaw's neck. Lightningpaw fell still, enveloped by sleep.

Every time Lightningpaw woke up, she saw Browntail's warm amber eyes watching her. She felt comforted by her presence.

One dawn, she found herself being poked by a cat. She looked up to see a mottled grey and yellow-white cat. She must be Greyface.

"I think you should go." Lightningpaw blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"I think you should go." Greyface gestured to the sleeping form of Browntail. "She'll make herself sick, staying up and watching you every night." Greyface's eyes narrowed. "I don't care where you go. The medicine den, the apprentice's den… even back to RainClan. It's all up to you. I just don't want my clanmate to make herself ill."

Lightningpaw nodded and left without another word. She felt Greyface's blue gaze follow her all the way out. Lightningpaw sat in the clearing that was the IceClan camp. The days of rest had allowed her to make up her mind. She padded over to where Willowstar sat. The IceClan leader looked up.

"Yes, Lightningpaw?" She mewed, "what is it?"

Lightningpaw's insides scrabbled at each other with nervousness. She took a deep breath. "W-W-Willowstar…" she stammered, "I want to join your clan."

---------------

**Oooooh! What will happen next, my friends?**

**Oh, yeah. I spell 'gray' as 'grey', because I'm from London. And I'm still in London. Finsbury Park, to be precise. **

**Oh. And sorry about talking so funny. I kind of have the semi-'flu. I should be fine in a couple of days. But as it is, my word processor keeps screaming at me.**


	5. 4: A welcome of sorts?

**Turns out, I have tonsillitis. What fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. But I do own Jaspar. Isn't that nice?**

**On with the story!**

---------

"Lightningpaw!"

Lightningpaw blinked sleepily. The scent of many sleeping apprentices greeted her. Stonefur's voice had called her to wakefulness. "Coming!" She called. She quickly groomed her scruffy pelt, and ran into the main part of the IceClan camp.

Her mentor sat near the entrance, with Mistpaw, Specklepaw and Eartheye.

"We're going hunting!" Mistpaw announced, green eyes shining with excitement. "Oh," she suddenly mewed, "will… you be able to come?"

Lightningpaw's eyes narrowed. "I can hunt as well as any cat!" She hissed.

"We'll see soon enough." Put in Stonefur.

Lightningpaw stalked through the forest. They had been hunting for a while, and she had persuaded Stonefur that she could hunt by herself. She had coated her bright fur in mud to blend in, and was stalking along. Then, in the scrubby undergrowth, she saw it. A mouse.

Slowly, slowly, she crept up on it.

She took a deep breath, concentrated…

And pounced. Blood coated her claws as they slid into the tiny creature. Her nostrils flooded with the scent of prey, she picked up the mouse and went back to her new mentor.

It had been a moon since Lightninpaw's first IceClan hunting trip. The full moon lit up the IceClan camp, and the cats were gathered around the Silverledge, chatting excitedly among themselves. Willowstar stepped onto the jutting, silvery rock.

"Tonight will be the Gathering at SixRocks. I will be attending, as will Goldstripe. Also attending will be: Embertail, Snowclaw, Foxpelt, Hollypaw, Patchpaw and Lightningpaw."

Murmuring broke out amongst the assembled clan. "Why her?" Called out Nightear. Other cats took up the call too.

"Silence!" Hissed Willowstar. "Lightningpaw is as much a part of IceClan as my own daughter, Patchpaw. Anyone who has a problem should explain to me exactly why, _in private_."

She leapt off the Silverledge and padded out of camp, signalling that the chosen cats should follow.

The group scrambled over rocks and fallen trees. Lightningpaw looked around at the small gang of IceClan cats. Compared to RainClan, there were hardly any. "Why are there so few cats?" She whispered to Hollypaw.

"You're probably too young to remember. I am myself." Replied the older apprentice. "A few moons ago, blackcough hit the Clans. Everyone suffered. IceClan was the worst hit. Our leader, Jaggedstar died, as did the deputy, Fireclaw. Willowstar was a queen then. Her mate, Snowstorm died too, as did her friends, Splitear and Lightfoot. I'm Splitear's daughter, by the way."

"I'm sorry." Came Lightningpaw's almost automatic response.

"Don't be." Lightningpaw was struck by a sense of things repeating. Browntail and Hollypaw had the same comforting, wise type of voice. Hollypaw carried on. "Anyway, the Clan was in turmoil. No leader, no deputy. Then, Goldstripe received a sign."

"Yes?" Prompted Lightningpaw.

"The river trees will stop the ice from melting." Hollypaw recited. "Naturally, everyone turned to Willowstar, then Willowleaf, for help and guidance. She appointed a deputy, Eartheye, a senior warrior back then, to organise the Clan whilst she stayed in the nursery. Some, such as Foxpelt and Owlwing, say he should have stayed leader. I don't. I think Willowstar is a great leader." Hollypaw then ran ahead, breaking the solemn mood.

The trees thinned out even more to reveal six giant rocks. Three of them seated cats. Willowstar jumped up onto the fourth one. The remaining two stood, pitifully bare. The other three cats were Wildstar, the strong, dark tawny-brown tabby leader of ForestClan. His green eyes surveyed the assembled cats. Next, there was an eldery grey cat that Lightningpaw took to be Silverstar.

Lightningpaw knew the final cat all too well. A pang of guilt hit her and she looked away. Standing proud in the light of the moon was Duststar.

----------

**Dun-dun-dahn. (Oooh! Always wanted to say that!) What will happen? Will Duststar demand her clanmate back? And what will happen with RainClan and ForestClan?**


	6. 5: Accepted?

**Turns out, I have tonsillitis. What fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. But I do own Jaspar. Isn't that nice?**

**On with the story!**

---------

"Lightningpaw!"

Lightningpaw blinked sleepily. The scent of many sleeping apprentices greeted her. Stonefur's voice had called her to wakefulness. "Coming!" She called. She quickly groomed her scruffy pelt, and ran into the main part of the IceClan camp.

Her mentor sat near the entrance, with Mistpaw, Specklepaw and Eartheye.

"We're going hunting!" Mistpaw announced, green eyes shining with excitement. "Oh," she suddenly mewed, "will… you be able to come?"

Lightningpaw's eyes narrowed. "I can hunt as well as any cat!" She hissed.

"We'll see soon enough." Put in Stonefur.

Lightningpaw stalked through the forest. They had been hunting for a while, and she had persuaded Stonefur that she could hunt by herself. She had coated her bright fur in mud to blend in, and was stalking along. Then, in the scrubby undergrowth, she saw it. A mouse.

Slowly, slowly, she crept up on it.

She took a deep breath, concentrated…

And pounced. Blood coated her claws as they slid into the tiny creature. Her nostrils flooded with the scent of prey, she picked up the mouse and went back to her new mentor.

It had been a moon since Lightninpaw's first IceClan hunting trip. The full moon lit up the IceClan camp, and the cats were gathered around the Silverledge, chatting excitedly among themselves. Willowstar stepped onto the jutting, silvery rock.

"Tonight will be the Gathering at SixRocks. I will be attending, as will Goldstripe. Also attending will be: Embertail, Snowclaw, Foxpelt, Hollypaw, Patchpaw and Lightningpaw."

Murmuring broke out amongst the assembled clan. "Why her?" Called out Nightear. Other cats took up the call too.

"Silence!" Hissed Willowstar. "Lightningpaw is as much a part of IceClan as my own daughter, Patchpaw. Anyone who has a problem should explain to me exactly why, _in private_."

She leapt off the Silverledge and padded out of camp, signalling that the chosen cats should follow.

The group scrambled over rocks and fallen trees. Lightningpaw looked around at the small gang of IceClan cats. Compared to RainClan, there were hardly any. "Why are there so few cats?" She whispered to Hollypaw.

"You're probably too young to remember. I am myself." Replied the older apprentice. "A few moons ago, blackcough hit the Clans. Everyone suffered. IceClan was the worst hit. Our leader, Jaggedstar died, as did the deputy, Fireclaw. Willowstar was a queen then. Her mate, Snowstorm died too, as did her friends, Splitear and Lightfoot. I'm Splitear's daughter, by the way."

"I'm sorry." Came Lightningpaw's almost automatic response.

"Don't be." Lightningpaw was struck by a sense of things repeating. Browntail and Hollypaw had the same comforting, wise type of voice. Hollypaw carried on. "Anyway, the Clan was in turmoil. No leader, no deputy. Then, Goldstripe received a sign."

"Yes?" Prompted Lightningpaw.

"The river trees will stop the ice from melting." Hollypaw recited. "Naturally, everyone turned to Willowstar, then Willowleaf, for help and guidance. She appointed a deputy, Eartheye, a senior warrior back then, to organise the Clan whilst she stayed in the nursery. Some, such as Foxpelt and Owlwing, say he should have stayed leader. I don't. I think Willowstar is a great leader." Hollypaw then ran ahead, breaking the solemn mood.

The trees thinned out even more to reveal six giant rocks. Three of them seated cats. Willowstar jumped up onto the fourth one. The remaining two stood, pitifully bare. The other three cats were Wildstar, the strong, dark tawny-brown tabby leader of ForestClan. His green eyes surveyed the assembled cats. Next, there was an eldery grey cat that Lightningpaw took to be Silverstar.

Lightningpaw knew the final cat all too well. A pang of guilt hit her and she looked away. Standing proud in the light of the moon was Duststar.

----------

**Dun-dun-dahn. (Oooh! Always wanted to say that!) What will happen? Will Duststar demand her clanmate back? And what will happen with RainClan and ForestClan?**


	7. 6: Accusations and war

**Yay, illness! It's turned me into a chapter-factory.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, something in the world would be very wrong.**

------------

Before Lightningpaw could hide among her new clan, a voice called out. "Hey! Lightningpaw! Over here!" Before she could turn around, an enthusiastic bundle of tabby fur flung itself on her.

"Hi, Shortkit- no, wait. It's Shortpaw, now, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Came the squeaky response. Shortpaw got off Lightningpaw, confusion in her eyes. "Lightningpaw," she began, "why haven't you come home?"

Lightningpaw couldn't explain to the young cat. The words choked her. Shortpaw didn't seem to realise what her question had done. She bounced around Lightningpaw, eyes glowing with excitement. "You'll never guess!" She mewed, "you'll never guess!"

"What?"

"Nightpaw's been made medicine cat apprentice!"

Lightningpaw felt stricken. They had only waited one moon? Rainfear wasn't _that_ old! But… Duststar had been acting rashly lately. Maybe this was only temporary.

"They've been to the Mooncave already!"

Okay, it wasn't temporary. Lightningpaw looked over to where Nightpaw was sitting. His long, lithe body was hunched over in embarrassment, his slightly twisted leg stuck out at an angle. He didn't look entirely happy about the rushed arrangement either.

"Let the Gathering start!" Came Silverstar's caterwaul. He waited for the talking to die down, and began. "StormClan is doing well. Our kits are healthy and prey is running well. That is all."

"ForestClan is also doing well. My son, Brackenkit, is now Brackenpaw. Also, Jaspar now has an apprentice, Mottlepaw. ForestClan is doing well."

"I am glad to hear that, both of you." Began Willowstar. "IceClan is also doing well. Two apprentices; Emberpaw and Nightpaw have become warriors. They will now be known as Embertail and Nightear. Also, we found an apprentice, Lightningpaw, on our territory. She has since asked to join our clan, and I have accepted. Stonefur is her mentor. Also, Silverfur is expecting her second litter of kits. That's all I have to say."

"RainClan is not happy with the way things are going." Hissed Duststar. "I do not believe, Willowstar, that Lightningpaw would abandon the Clan that she grew up in. Also, I have grave news. Three apprentices were stolen from our territory by an attacking group of cats. My deputy, Mooneye, has described them to me. A dark brown tabby, a grey tabby and a blue-grey cat. These are unmistakeably warriors of ForestClan!" She turned to Wildstar, eyes blazing with fury. "I demand that you give our apprentices back now, Wildstar, or RainClan will crush you, and your pathetic excuse for a Clan!"

"Please, Duststar, calm down. I, nor any of my clanmates, have taken RainClan cats. The old DarkClan territory divides us, and we would be unable to cross it, as the river is flooded. You must place you blame elsewhere, as ForestClan, while more honourable than you can ever be, will not take such an accusation without responding."

Lightningpaw gasped. There could not be a war between two Clans! It couldn't be the will of StarClan!

"Very well, Wildstar. You have chosen, and let it be know that from this moment on, noble RainClan and treacherous ForestClan _are at war_!" She leaped down from the rock she had been standing on. "This gathering is over!" She called. RainClan followed her into the shadows of the trees, leaving the other three Clans in a state of bewilderment.

--------------

**Oooh! Dramatic! But it was on the cards.**

**Yes, Duststar is a bit nuts.**

**My tonsils hurt.**


	8. 7: Ominous words

**Here I am once again, I've never listened to the rest of the song… don't want to… doodeedoo…**

**Yep, it's me again. What fun!**

**Thanks to reviewers! You get imaginary cookies!**

-------

Lightningpaw walked back to camp, head spinning. War! That just couldn't be possible. Surely what had happened was against the warrior code, wasn't it? Patchpaw padded up alongside her.

"That was unexpected, wasn't it?" Her hushed mew, so unlike Willowstar's commanding voice, barely made it to Lightningpaw's ears.

"What?" Lightningpaw turned her head to face Patchpaw. Patchpaw frowned.

"I said: that was unexpected." She repeated frostily.

"Yeah. I can't believe Duststar would go that far. I thought that Mooneye and Rainfear would have calmed her down by now. And what were they thinking, replacing my sister like that? She's not dead! And Rainfear isn't even old!" Lightningpaw spat.

"Maybe they're afraid of something." Patchpaw offered.

"Maybe." Lightningpaw didn't have time for the timid little she-cat. She stalked off. Not in the direction of the camp. Instead, she went for a wander. Now nine moons old, she was as strong and swift as the next cat (Snowclaw) and she wanted some time by herself.

She found herself at the base of the fallen-prey area, underneath rows of jagged rock. A few tail-lengths away was the RainClan border. Her claws dug at the earth. How could this happen? How could Willowstar and Silverstar let this happen?

War.

The word rang, ugly and hurtful, through her head. The last thing Thunderpaw would have wanted was war. The same with Rainpaw. Maybe Eaglepaw would've found it exciting.

"Lightningpaw?" A hushed mew made Lightningpaw spring to her paws. A low hiss escaped her jaws. "Lightningpaw, please. I need to speak to you."

Lightningpaw saw the shape of another cat, dark-pelted and tall, appear from the border. Without a word, she leapt on it, screeching. The cat collapsed. She dug her claws into its back, clawing it.

"Trespasser!" She yowled, "I'll claw your ears and tail off!"

"Ow!" Wailed the other cat, "stop it, Lightningpaw, stop it!" The other cat struggled feebly, one side of it rising strongly, only to be let down by the other side, which crumpled beneath it again and again.

"Why won't you fight?" Hissed Lightningpaw into its ear. "Get up and fight!"

"You know I can't, Lightningpaw!"

Lightningpaw suddenly recognised the voice. "Nightpaw?" She sheathed her claws and jumped lightly onto the ground. The other cat, a black tom, struggled up. One front leg was permanently bent in the middle of a bone, and weak.

"Who else would it be?" He asked. His blue eyes showed pain as he tried to lick his wounded back. "I come to apologise and I get my fur ripped out."

"Sorry." Lightningpaw really did feel sorry for him. Nightpaw hadn't had an easy life. His mother, Darkwing, had disowned him as a newborn kit because of his leg. She had refused to believe that an 'ugly freak' such as Nightpaw had any blood shared with her. Lightningpaw actually thought that, other than his leg, Nightpaw was quite good-looking. Nightpaw was a good hunter, and was tall and swift, but his leg was weak and often let him down when he needed to fight, or run for a long time or distance. She watched his head move as he washed his scratches.

"I've had worse." Came Nightpaw's reply.

"What did you come here for?" Asked Lightningpaw. "It's not like you to go crossing borders.

"I came here to apologise, if you must know. I felt bad for taking your sister's place."

"Well, why did you do that in the first place?"

Nightpaw looked down at his paws. "I-I'd just… failed my fighting assessment." He looked up, eyes gleaming with some kind of miserable amusement. "Nothing new. Anyway, I was in the apprentice's den… and I must've dozed off. And I had a dream. And it wasn't the usual one of my leg being… you know… not… weird. In this dream, there was a big brown cat, with amber eyes, and by his side, a cat that looked a lot like you, but with green eyes. And they had starlight in their fur. They greeted me by name, despite the fact I'd never seen them before. And-"

"What does this have to do with me, or my sister? So, you had a funny dream. You probably overdosed on herbs. You're always sniffing around the medicine den." Scorn dripped from every word Lightningpaw uttered. "Leave. Or it won't just be your back I shred."

Nightpaw sat still. "Please." He meowed calmly. "_Listen_. I think it might be important."

"I don't care. I'm an IceClan cat. And you're trespassing. Leave. Now."

"No, Lightningpaw. I won't." Nightpaw's voice was calm, but the fur rising on his neck betrayed his mounting frustration. "I'm going to make you listen. You have to hear this."

"I do not!" Lightningpaw almost yowled with bitter amusement. "You have no right to speak to me, fox dung!"

Nightpaw leaped onto his paws, fur bristling. It would have been a scary sight if he wasn't leaning on one side. "_What did you call me_?" He hissed furiously.

"Fox dung." Replied Lightningpaw. "And I'll call you much worse if you don't-" Her words were cut off by the larger cat knocking her off her paws.

"Listen to me, Lightningpaw. Listen _carefully_." Nightpaw hissed, in such a menacing way Lightningpaw was briefly terrified of him. "I never wanted to be a medicine cat, I never wanted any of this. But some cat up there though it would be funny to watch me suffer. The two cats told me something, and I know it concerns you." He lowered his face until their muzzles were almost touching. Anger blazed in his dark blue eyes as he whispered the words in a sinister hiss. "_Darkness will be reborn, two storms will meet in battle, and night will betray the cold_." Nightpaw released Lightningpaw. "Just though you might want to know." He stalked off into the darkness without a second glance at the she-cat.

It was past dawn when Lightningpaw entered the apprentices' den. Ignoring Mistpaw's questioning, she lay down and closed her eyes. Two storms. Lightning. Thunder. Would it mean Lightningpaw and Thunderpaw would fight? That was impossible! She could never be aggressive towards her sister! And darkness being reborn? Darkness wasn't even alive! This was too much for her. She relaxed, and let sleep claim her.

---------

**Whew! Long chapter! Ominous words…**

**Y'know, I kind of like Nightpaw. I might include him again later.**


	9. 8: Border patrol

**Hi! It's me again. Fun, hmm?**

**On with the story!**

-------------

Lightningpaw was in a strange place. A dark place. A painful place. Her scruff stung, but something told her that it wasn't a new injury. It felt… wrong. Her paws hurt. She had been walking for so long. Her nose hurt. Lines of pain lanced across it when she drew her tongue carefully over it. Everything hurt.

But most of all, it hurt inside. So much pain and suffering, but she was powerless. Near her sat two comforting presences. Shadowed, but their eyes remained bright in the gloom. One pair of orange eyes, casing worried glances at her, and one pair of green eyes, fierce and protective and loyal. The pain was okay. Bearable, even. They were there and nothing could hurt her.

Then it came. A deep, rumbling snarl.

Her confidence shattered, and panic flooded through her. No! Not now. Please, please… not now…

A faint, pleading mew escaped her…

And she awoke. Hollypaw was gently patting Lightningpaw with her paw, claws sheathed.

"Are you awake, Lightningpaw?" She asked.

"No." Came Lightningpaw's sleepy response.

"Yes you are!" Hollypaw purred. "Come on, we're going on patrol with Stonefur, Eartheye and Foxpelt."

"Okay. Tell them I'll be there in a bit."

The sun was shining in the sparse, rocky forest that IceClan called home. It sloped gently down, the forest thickening toward the base of the mountain. There, it split into three territories. RainClan owned the marshier part, and ForestClan owned the trees that lost their leaves in leafbare. In between, a river running through it, was DarkClan territory. DarkClan had been completely wiped out in the blackcough epidemic. The other Clans used their territory, but, as a mark of respect, no Clan had ever claimed it as their own.

Lightningpaw padded beside Hollypaw. The two she-cats bought up the rear of the patrol. Stonefur and Foxpelt were in front of them, and they in turn were lead by Eartheye. The stocky tom padded carefully, ears pricked. He had yellow eyes and shaggy fur, and scars criss-crossing his flanks. He was the oldest warrior, but he was still strong, and very wise.

"Want to know what I think?" Hissed Foxpelt to Stonefur, out of the blue. His voice was low and secretive. Eartheye hadn't heard, but Hollypaw and Lightningpaw had.

"What?" Asked Stonefur. His mew was exasperated. It sounded as though he knew what Foxpelt was going to say.

"I think IceClan is losing its purity." Replied Foxpelt. "It's disgusting enough, letting rogues and kittypets into our Clan, but-"

"I don't think it's all bad." Cut in Stonefur. "Without the cats you are calling 'disgusting', Foxpelt, there might not _be_ an IceClan. How many cats are of pure blood now?"

"You and I, for a start. Then there's Eartheye; our _rightful_ leader, my mate Greyface, my kits; Dewkit, Oak-kit and Redkit, my apprentice Hollypaw, Nightear, Sandtail, Owlwing, and…"

"I could tell Eartheye right now about your treacherous thoughts, Foxpelt. Tell me, without the cats with mixed blood, where would we be?" Questioned Stonefur. Foxpelt merely glared at the grey tom. "We would be little more than a band of rogues. Eleven cats, Foxpelt. Eleven cats. Our blood would weaken and we would split up and fight amongst ourselves. Willowstar is a great leader, and when have Snowclaw and Frostnose ever proven themselves anything other than loyal warriors?"

"But…" Foxpelt hissed, "IceClan was great once before, without kittypets and mixed-Clan cats!"

"Before is not now, Foxpelt. Must I remind of how our numbers have diminished? Brightclaw; killed by rogues. Lightfoot, Splitear, Jaggedstar, Fireclaw, Snowstorm and Coldfrost; wiped out by blackcough. My own kits were taken by a badger last newleaf! We need these cats, Foxpelt, Clanborn or otherwise!"

Foxpelt let out a low hiss. "I'm not the one speaking treacherously, Stonefur." He whispered threateningly. He bounded ahead to walk with Eartheye.

"That was… odd." Commented Hollypaw.

"You… don't believe all that, do you Hollypaw?" Mewed Lightningpaw. If Hollypaw was Foxpelt's apprentice, maybe she thought the same.

"No!" Purred Hollypaw. "If I did, would I be your friend? Look, Lightningpaw. Foxpelt's getting old. He worries too much about pure blood and all that because, in his mind, he's still patrolling the forests with Jaggedstar and Brightclaw, with Mudpaw following them. Don't worry. None of the cats believe a word of what he says." She noticed Lightningpaw's look and purred slightly again. "Yes. I talk about my mentor like that. I'll be a warrior soon enough. Then I can say what ever I like about him!"

The cats walked on through the forest. It was thickening. Lightningpaw could smell faint traces of her old home wafting through the trees. She noticed Eartheye's ears prick up. He twitched his tail, indicating that they should stop. 

"What is it?" Asked Stonefur.

"Listen." Answered the deputy.

They listened. Silence.

"Nothing." Meowed Foxpelt. "Complete silence."

"Exactly." Came Eartheye's response. "Normally, RainClan would be patrolling nearby." Lightningpaw knew that was true. RainClan always had border patrols going, unless something big was happening. "Come on." Eartheye's voice cut into Lightningpaw's thoughts. "This way." He ordered.

The carried on, until they reached DarkClan territory. There were IceClan scent markers, but no DarkClan ones. The patrol crossed over. They could hunt a bit before they went back to camp.

DarkClan territory was definitely dark. A thick forest canopy blocked a lot of the sun, with only a few thin beams of light reaching the ground. The trees themselves were a mix of pine and leaf-losing trees. The sound of rushing water sounded in the distance. It was almost beautiful.

Then, there came a distant yowl. The scent of blood drifted to the IceClan cats on the breeze, followed by the sound of many screeching cats. The patrolling cats ran through the forest. The sounds got closer. They sounded like battle cries!

"Come on!" Called Eartheye and sped up. The others followed. They followed the river through the territory, and, in the distance, saw a huge mass of cats fighting. The stench of blood was strong, and Lightningpaw could already pick out unmoving bodies in the distance. What in StarClan's name was happening?

----------

**Oooh! What is happening? I'm beginning to develop a few characters here. Stonefur is very loyal and a good mentor, Hollypaw is quite… wise, really. And Foxpelt is… well you're just gonna have to figure that one out yourself. Evil, or just frustrated? Your choice.**

**Yes, I do know where this story is going. I think.**


	10. 9: Fierce battles and blood revealed

**Hi! It's Pazoink again! Just finished watching Doctor Who about half an hour ago.**

**On with the story.**

------------

The patrol reached the fight. It was almost impossible to take in. So many cats, yowling and biting and clawing for their lives. Blood drenched the mossy ground. Fur was scattered in clumps. Cats lay, some unmoving. Lightningpaw recognised two scents under the blood and rage. RainClan and ForestClan. The two warring Clans.

"Run, Lightningpaw." Whispered Eartheye in her ear. "Run. Find help. If you don't, these cats will tear each other apart. Run."

Lightningpaw needed no second warning. As fast as she could, she sped back to IceClan territory, hoping there was another patrol nearby.

She ran up the slope, paws pounding the ground, muscles aching, her fear-scent trailing behind her like a second shadow. How many cats would die in the fight? She didn't notice the cat in front of her until she crashed into it.

"Lightningpaw!" Snowclaw's voice reached the ears of the exhausted apprentice. Lightningpaw saw the white and grey she-cat glaring at her. Near Snowclaw was, inevitably, Frostnose. The two littermates were practically inseparable. Also there were Foxpaw, Frostnose's apprentice, and Patchpaw, Snowclaw's apprentice.

"What is it, Lightningpaw?" Asked Patchpaw. She sounded worried. Lightningpaw gulped down air, unable to speak for what seemed like a moon before attempting to explain.

"RainClan… and ForestClan… fighting in DarkClan territory. IceClan patrol… need help… stopping the war. Cats might be killed unnecessarily. We need you to help us!" Lightningpaw told them. "You need to come now!"

"Okay." Frostnose nodded. "We were planning on doing battle training anyway!" He gestured to the cats with his tail and they raced off to the fight. Lightningpaw followed them, not wanting to explain it all again to the other IceClan cats.

"Would have expected that from you." Hissed Foxpaw. "Helping your old Clanmates."

"Is it the name 'Fox' that makes you act like a badger whose den has fallen down, or are you just obnoxious anyway?" Retorted Lightningpaw. Foxpaw glared at her.

When they reached the river, the battle was still raging, but the stench of blood and rage and fear had grown stronger. The whole of the two Clans seemed to be fighting each other. Lightningpaw recognised Leafear, Nightpaw's former mentor, Sandytail, Ambereye and Darkwing. Duststar grappled with Wildstar, the two cats spitting insults at each other. Wildstar seemed to be winning. Shortpaw was swiping at a blue-grey she-cat twice her size. A tortoiseshell apprentice, darker than Hollypaw, lay on the ground, only just breathing. It was the ForestClan medicine cat apprentice: Gentlepaw. Hollypaw herself sat, shocked at the ferocity of what was happening.

"Eartheye." Frostnose nodded in greeting.

"Frostnose." Came the reply. "I need you to help us break this up."

"How?" Frostnose's green eyes widened in disbelief. "They look ready to fight to the death!"

"Exactly." Meowed Eartheye. "I've already seen two Clans wiped out in my lifetime. I'm not ready to sit idly by and watch another two slaughter each other."

"But," Put in Patchpaw, "how can we fight so many cats? I've never seen anything like this." Snowclaw wrapped her tail protectively around the young she-cat.

"She's right." Snowclaw agreed. "We can't fight them."

"We're not going to fight them." Eartheye mewed. "We're going to stop them. Now!" He rushed to the fight.

Lightningpaw and the others followed into the bloodstained mass. "Stop this!" She shrieked, but her voice was lost amongst the battle-cries. "Stop this! Can't you see this is wrong?" A cat bowled her over, hissing. It raked its claws over her ear, once, twice, three times. Lightningpaw swiped wildly, and by pure luck, hit it. It recoiled and she wriggled out. "I'm not your enemy!" She tried to speak to it, but its eyes were full of rage. It spun around to find an easier opponent. Lightningpaw could see Eartheye trying to separate the two leaders, who looked insane with fury. Stonefur was swiping at a group of cats. Foxpaw and Patchpaw were trying to stop some furious apprentices from clawing Hollypaw. Lightningpaw tried to find some cats to stop on her own. She looked around, until she saw something that made her feel sick. Two ForestClan apprentices were on top of a bloody mass of fur, clawing and biting it. The cat was still alive and conscious, struggling feebly beneath the two smaller cats.

"Come on, fox dung!" Called the tabby apprentice. "You can't be that useless!" His paw crashed down on his victim. His claws were red with blood. The cat whimpered in pain.

"You worthless piece of crowfood!" The other cat, a grey she-cat, joined in, raking her claws across the cat's ear. "Stand and fight!" She sank her fangs into the victim's tail. It let out a gasp of pain. "Or you'll join StarClan earlier than you thought!"

Lightningpaw was frozen in fear and anger, watching the sickening spectacle.

"Stop!" She regained the use of her paws as she heard a crunch. "You have to stop this!" She rushed over and flung herself on the tabby tom. He spat in her face as he struggled on the ground. She swiped a paw across his face and let him go. She turned. The she-cat was already gone. "Are you…" Lightningpaw didn't know what to ask the cat. It most definitely wasn't okay.

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean." The cat rasped. Blood practically poured from his wounds; they were so bad. Lightningpaw felt that she knew that voice...

"Nightpaw!" She gasped, recognising the bloodied cat at her paws. "Those filthy maggot-bitten cowards!" She hissed.

"Don't." Whispered Nightpaw. "It's not worth it."

"Can you stand?"

"Does it look like I can stand?" Retorted Nightpaw. "I can hardly move on a good day. I'll just lie here, thank you."

"I can't just leave you!" Objected Lightningpaw.

"Yes, you can!" Argued Nightpaw. "Go save someone who matters. Just go. Maybe I'll be of more use in StarClan." His tail fell to the ground and stopped twitching. He lay still. Lightningpaw stifled a sob and ran.

She leaped onto Ambereye, a RainClan warrior. He hissed and spat in fury as he tried to shake her off. She raked her claws down his side as she slithered off him. "Go home!" She warned him. "This is not your territory."

Snowclaw charged past her, chasing the pale ginger warrior Sandytail. Frostnose went the opposite way, chasing a dark brown ForestClan tom. Cowering among the fighting cats was a scrawny black and white cat. Lightningpaw knew who it was immediately.

"Mooneye!" She called to her former mentor. "Mooneye! I need your help!"

"What with?"

"It's Nightpaw! He's badly hurt. Can you protect him?"

Mooneye nodded. She ran off in the direction Lightningpaw indicated. The battle was thinning out now. Cats were lying, barely breathing, all over the battlefield. The river ran red with the blood of both RainClan and ForestClan. Cats stood, realising what they had done.

"Cats of the forest and the marsh!" That was Eartheye's voice! The deputy was standing on a rock, the leaders either side. Wildstar looked ashamed at what he saw, while Duststar merely looked triumphant. "Look upon what you have done!" Snarled Eartheye. "You have spilled innocent blood upon ground decreed sacred by all the Clans!" He glared at the assembled cats. "Feel shame for your crime!" His voice grew quieter and gentler. "Go back to your territories. Heal your wounded, bury your dead." He stared at the unmoving shapes on the battlefield. Lightningpaw couldn't tell if they were still alive or not. A golden cat. A black cat with a broad muzzle. A dark tortoiseshell- Darkwing! The proud she-cat lay unmoving, amber eyes glazed. If Nightpaw were still alive, would he mourn her? That was down to him. If he lived. Lightningpaw felt sick. The scent of blood was choking her. Her tail stung. It must have been bitten. Her ear screamed with pain. She ran, for the second time, out of DarkClan territory, unable to stay a moment longer.

She stopped by a pool in IceClan territory. She licked the mud and blood off her pelt. It tasted foul. She stopped. It just wasn't right. Back there, she had fought her birth Clan. What if the battle hadn't stopped? Would she have had to kill a cat she knew? Shortpaw flashed into her mind. Could she bring herself to hurt the small tabby? Slash at those bright eyes with unsheathed claws? Lightningpaw drove the idea out of her mind.

She sat at the pool for a long time, resting. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She turned, to see a cat. It yowled in surprise and flew at her. They both tumbled into the water. Lightningpaw could swim, having lived in a soggy marsh most of her life. The other cat struggled to the surface as well. They reached the bank and gasped for air. Lightningpaw recognised the pale pelt, shot through with black, grey and brown flecks.

"Specklepaw!" She gasped. "You could've killed me!"

"I could've killed me, too." Replied the tom.

"You mouse-brain."

The two cats sat up. "You look really nice without all that mud on your fur." Remarked Specklepaw.

"Really?" Lightningpaw was surprised. That was a bit of a random thing to say to a cat you just pushed into some water.

"Yes. Look for yourself." Specklepaw led her over to the edge of the pool. The surface shone, reflecting two cats. One white, with darker flecks. The other was a bright yellowy colour. It had a white ruff of fur around its neck. Its fur was spiky and rough. Large amber eyes registered surprise at the difference between them.

"I- I've never really looked at my reflection before." Murmured Lightningpaw.

"That's surprising."

There was a pause, in which the two cats looked in the sparkling waters some more.

"Lightningpaw, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Mmm?"

"Who are your parents? I've never seen a cat like you, RainClan or otherwise." Specklepaw looked at her, his eyes full of innocent curiosity.

"I'm… not really of RainClan blood." Admitted Lightningpaw. "My mother was a kittypet, and my father was a rogue, originally from MistClan."

"Oh."

"When my mother gave birth to my siblings and I, she wanted us to be Clan cats. Although she didn't know, MistClan had been wiped out by blackcough, and my father had succumbed to it, Even though he had been banished, he had visited MistClan often. My mother, well-meaning but clueless, took us to where she scented wildcats. What decided it was a monster."

"What do you mean?" Whispered Specklepaw, gently.

"I mean that my mother was killed. A twoleg monster roared straight over her. Thunderpaw almost suffered the same fate. As it was, her tail got crushed. We survived, and were taken in by RainClan. A queen called Lightflower took care of us until we were apprenticed."

"That's so sad…" Specklepaw looked down at his reflection once more, grey-green eyes sparkling with sadness. "Oh," he suddenly squeaked like a kit. "The battle patrol returned. They're being treated as heroes." He purred slightly. "Come on, we don't want Foxpaw getting all the glory!"

The two cats reached the IceClan camp as the sun was beginning to sink. "Welcome back!" Purred Browntail, who was sunning herself on a rock. Lightningpaw nodded at her and waved her tail in acknowledgement. Goldstripe noticed her from her vantage point on the Silverledge. The ginger she-cat bundled Lightningpaw into the medicine den and started applying cobwebs to the scratches. Lightningpaw eventually made it to the apprentices' den, weary and slightly irritated.

"Who was your father?" Asked Specklepaw. "I might know about him."

"I don't know his name." Replied Lightningpaw, sleepily. "But my mother said he was a big brown tom, with amber eyes. And… I think he had a scar down one leg."

"Fang." Came Hollypaw's mew. Neither of the cats had noticed her entering the den. "You're describing Fang. He was a very well-known cat. Popular for a cat who had been exiled from his Clan. Not for murder or anything. I think." The tortoiseshell she-cat sat down next to Lightningpaw. There was a faint trace of Nightear's scent on Hollypaw's fur. Hollypaw turned to Lightningpaw. "You fought well today." She meowed. "Much better than me. You should be a warrior already."

"You're older, you'll become one first." Reasoned Lightningpaw.

"Maybe." Came the sleepy reply.

In the first rays of moonlight, all three apprentices fell asleep.

-----------

**Long chapter. Oh yeah. Thanks for reviewing, Freeheart! You get an imaginary cookie!**


	11. 10: Hunting with shadows

**Hey there! It's Pazoink again! Just back from the Isle of Wight school residential. So very, very tired. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**On with the story!**

**-----------**

"Lightningpaw!" The bright yellow she-cat looked up. Hollypaw was standing in front of her, tail raised in excitement. Beside her was Nightear. Lightningpaw had noticed that, recently, the two had become inseparable. "Want to come hunting with us?" She mewed, her eyes sparkling.

"Umm… okay…" Came Lightningpaw's response. "Why are you so happy?"

"It might be the last hunt I go on as an apprentice!" Hollypaw was practically bouncing up and down like an excited kit. "I heard Willowstar talking to Foxpelt about the battle, and about the fact that it was-" Here she did an impression of Willowstar, puffing up her tail and standing tall, "high time she became a warrior and gave her full service to the Clan." She became Hollypaw once more, excited and eager. "So, will you come with us?"

"Sure!" Agreed Lightningpaw. The two had become firm friends in the moons Lightningpaw had been in IceClan, and she felt glad that her friend was getting recognised for her skills. "Where to?"

"I was thinking we could go to the TallTrees." A voice answered. It was quite deep and confident. Lightningpaw realised it must have been Nightear. It surprised her slightly that she hadn't heard the dark grey tom speak before. "There should be lots of prey around there now, seeing as it's Greenleaf." Lightningpaw nodded in agreement, her voice caught somewhere in her throat. The cats set off, Nightear and Hollypaw's tails were entwined together. Lightningpaw purred quietly to herself. Most of the Clan had guessed that they were in love.

The TallTrees stood near the ForestClan border. They were needle-trees, with soft ground underneath them. Prey scuttled among the roots. It was mostly mice, with the occasional rabbit, and if a cat was skilled enough to catch one, there were some birds, too.

"Come on, Lightningpaw!" Hollypaw called. "Let's go hunting together!" Her enthusiastic gaze caught Lightningpaw, seeming to penetrate her thoughts.

"Will you be safe?" Asked Nightear. His grey eyes, usually guarded and glinting with cunning, showed concern. "There are a few twolegs about."

"We'll be fine!" Purred Hollypaw, nuzzling his shoulder. "We're not kits, you know!"

"I know," Replied Nightear, "but that doesn't mean I just ignore the fact you're gone."

"It's okay!" Assured Hollypaw. "We'll look after each other, won't we, Lightningpaw?"

Lightningpaw felt uncomfortable near Nightear. Something about him gave her the creeps. "Yes." She managed to squeak. Anything to get away from the dark warrior.

"If you're sure…" Mewed Nightear. "I suppose I can trust you two together." He padded off into the trees, his scent lingering where he had stood. Cold and sour, like rock.

"He's so great, isn't he?" Hollypaw asked when he was out of earshot.

"Mmm…" Lightningpaw couldn't really share her friend's sentiments.

"Oh. Are you okay, Lightningpaw?"

"I'm fine." Replied Lightningpaw. She was thinking of Nightpaw. Was he okay? Was he even alive?

"Don't worry! I'm sure you'll find love one day!" Reassured Hollypaw. "Do you have anyone in mind?" She whispered.

"Not really." Answered Lightningpaw. It was true. She hadn't really thought of such a thing as love.

"How about Embertail?" Asked Hollypaw. "Or what about Specklepaw? He's really fond of you."

"I don't know." Sighed Lightningpaw.

"Oh. Okay. So, are we going to hunt, or just stand here like elders?" Hollypaw ran off into the trees. Lightningpaw followed at a more sedate pace, lost in thought. Specklepaw _was_ a very nice cat, but… Lightningpaw shook her head. She had plenty of time to sort all that out. Right now, she was hunting. She sniffed the air, deciphering the different scents. There was a squirrel. Lightningpaw took another breath. It was quite close by. She stalked in the direction of where the scent was coming from. There. On that tree root, ears pricked, was a squirrel. It drew its tiny paws over its muzzle in quick jerks. Lightningpaw watched it silently for a moment, and then pounced. She bit into its neck, silently thanking StarClan. She wondered if her parents were up there, watching down on her, together. She scraped a dip in the ground and buried the squirrel, memorising where it was.

Lightningpaw was stalking a bird when she suddenly felt nervous. A twig snapped beneath her paws, and the bird took off, crying an alarm call. "Mouse dung!" Hissed Lightningpaw, and she turned to see who it was who had deprived her of that particular piece of prey. At first, she thought that it had just been her imagination playing tricks on her, then she noticed a shape hiding in the shadows. "Who is it?" She called out. A dark shape stepped out, purring. Grey, with black stripes. Nightear.

His tail was curled in amusement, and his pebble-like eyes gleamed. "You quite good. Most cats don't notice the first time." He walked towards Lightningpaw. She could just about see why Hollypaw thought of him so highly. He was quite handsome, with a tapering muzzle and a humorous glint in his eyes, as well as cunning. His fur was soft and shiny, and his skills as a hunter must be impressive. "I just wanted to check up on you." Lightningpaw could see the small, sharp points of his fangs protruding just below his whisker pads. His scent was masked by the stronger smell of fresh-kill.

"I'm doing fine." Replied Lightningpaw tersely. Something about Nightear put her on edge. "Do you want something?"

"No, not really." Nightear's voice was quiet, sinister even. "Just… I thought we might head back now. Your mentor might be wondering where you are."

"Okay. Just let me gather what I caught and I'll catch up with you." Lightningpaw was walking away before the words even left her mouth.

She tried to shake off the feeling of unease she had as she carried the two mice and a squirrel to where she could just about smell the two other cats. Hollypaw had the bird Lightningpaw recognised from earlier. She felt slightly envious that Hollypaw had succeeded where she herself had failed, but she decided that, seeing as it was the tortoiseshell she-cat's last hunt as an apprentice, she let it go. There was always more prey in the forest.

"Hey Lightningpaw!" Called Hollypaw, still seeming as excitable as she was at sunhigh. "We're heading back now!" She scampered off into the distance. Lightningpaw ran after her.

When they got back, they put their prey on the fresh-kill pile in the clearing. Nightear licked Hollypaw's ear affectionately and went off to join a patrol led by Embertail. "Do you want to see the elders?" Asked Hollypaw. "This'll be the last time I hear a story from them." She sighed slightly.

"You okay?" Murmured Lightningpaw, concern making a cold feeling rush through her.

"Oh." Hollypaw looked up. "Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go. Maybe Owlwing will have a good story for us." She picked up a rabbit from the pile and headed off to the elders' den. The den was a sheltered cavern, similar to Willowstar's den. Mistpaw was already there, along with another silver cat, a tiny one with yellow eyes, and a fox-coloured kit. "Dewkit and Redkit," explained Hollypaw, "Foxpelt and Greyface's kits. Oak-kit must be asleep."

"And so, the leader of the Tribe of White Leopards came down from the very top of the mountains and gave the Clan of Small Cats the warrior code. Little did he know, that the Clan would disagree on the most important parts of it, and fight amongst themselves. Over time, six different groups were formed. By that time, the Tribe of White Leopards were almost all gone, and the last two visited them, and said that there must be an end. The warrior code was not given to them so they would massacre each other. The groups felt shameful, and agreed that the fighting was wrong. Although they could not live in peace anymore, they decided not to fight unless provoked. Icewind took her group to the mountains, Forestleaf took his group to the trees, Rainstorm took his group to the marshes, Stormcloud took her group to the moorland, Darkshadow took his group to the caves, and Sunstripe took her group to the far cliffs. The six Clans agreed to meet every moon at SixRocks, just as the warrior code decreed." Owlwing concluded. His fur was patchy with age and he was nearly blind, but he always had time for the younger cats. Sandtail sat nearby. She waited for Owlwing to finish before speaking.

"Hello Hollypaw, Lightningpaw. What brings you here?" She mewed. Hollypaw put the rabbit in front of the two elders. "Great StarClan, it's huge!" She purred. "Where'd you get such a monster?"

"In TallTrees." Replied Hollypaw.

"Ah, yes. There always was good prey there." Sandtail's eyes clouded, the old she-cat lost in memories. "But you didn't come here just for that. What else is there?"

"I'm going to be a warrior today!" Hollypaw's voice had become like an excited kit's again.

"Oh that's great!" Replied Sandtail. "I remember your mother's warrior ceremony. She was a wonderful cat, and you will be too!"

"Thanks." Mewed Hollypaw. A distant sound came to their ears. "That's Willowstar calling the Clan!" She scampered off.

"If only I still had that energy!" Purred Sandtail.

"I don't know what you're complaining about!" Owlwing argued jokily. "I was a warrior when you were in the nursery. If anything, I should be the one who's tired. Kits, go back to your mother now." Dewkit and Redkit walked slowly out of the den. Lightningpaw followed them into the clearing. It was hard to believe they were from the same litter. Dewkit had silver fur and was so delicate-looking, while Redkit had fur the colour of a foxes' pelt, blue eyes, and was unusually tall and sturdy for a kit his age. When Lightningpaw had arrived, they were tiny scraps of fur. Now they were full of character. She watched them for a while before turning to Willowstar. The IceClan leader was sitting of the Silverledge, as majestic as ever.

"Cats of IceClan. Today we are here to welcome one apprentice into full warriorhood. Hollypaw, will you come join me on the Silverledge?" The tortoiseshell she-cat almost sprinted up onto the ledge next to Willowstar, her tortoiseshell fur neat and groomed. Willowstar looked up at the sky, where the sun was beginning to set. "I, Willowstar, leader of IceClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do." There was no hesitation in Hollypaw's voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hollyfur. StarClan honours your compassion and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan." Willowstar rested her muzzle on Hollyfur's head and Hollyfur licked Willowstar's shoulder.

"Hollyfur! Hollyfur! Hollyfur!" The cats of IceClan called out. Lightningpaw chanted her friend's new name as loud as she could.

"Hollyfur, you must now sit a silent vigil." Willowstar told the new warrior as she leaped off the Silverledge. Hollyfur nodded and padded to the camp entrance. Lightningpaw felt a burst of pride. Her best friend was now a warrior!

---------

**Nice to have a happy ending to this chapter. Hopefully, I'll update soon.**


	12. 11: Death and life

**Hey there. Sorry I haven't been vocal a lot recently. I've been very bogged down with the evil that is coursework. By Monday, I have to finish a detective story (not that bad, I like writing stories), do a poster on my identity (what identity? I am the unknown being…) and copy all my maths work out in neat. Yay.**

----------

"Today, we're doing battle training." Stonefur's lean grey shape almost flowed across the rocks. "You're already quite good. Another moon, and you should be almost completely trained."

Lightningpaw felt a warm feeling inside. Her mentor always said what he thought. And he was a senior warrior, and had already trained two other apprentices: Embertail and another cat that had died a while back, called Webstripe. "What are you going to teach me? I mean, other than just battle. What moves?"

"I was thinking about teaching you the most difficult and least used move there is. I'll show you when we get there." Stonefur's mew was flat and emotionless, and his face was serious.

He walked towards the dip in the rocks that served as a training hollow. Its floor was covered in leaves from the trees that leaned above it. Both cats padded into the centre. The tension was almost a real thing in the air, constricting Lightningpaw's lungs, making her breaths nervous and short. Finally, Stonefur turned around. "Lightningpaw," he began.

"Yes?" Breathed Lightningpaw.

"Promise me this, Lightningpaw. Promise that you will not use this unless you have no other choice. Only if there is no other way to solve a battle." Stonefur gazed down at Lightningpaw.

"I-I promise." Lightningpaw stammered.

"Very well." Lightningpaw didn't notice her mentor shifting slightly, legs slowly, slowly bending…

He pounced. Lightningpaw was immediately floored by the larger tom. She struggled beneath him, screeching and scrabbling at the ground, trying to wriggle away, but Stonefur pinned her down. Lightningpaw tried to fling her mentor off, but he was too heavy. He forced her head to the side, exposing her throat, and-

His teeth met at her throat. Lightningpaw could feel it. She lay still, thinking _this is it. This really is it. I don't have nine lives. I'm going._ She could hear Stonefur purring. _Why is he so amused? He's just killed me! He'll be banished for this!_ Stonefur kept purring. Lightningpaw felt anger rise inside her. "I'll get you for this!" She hissed. She leaped towards Stonefur, catching him by surprise and forcing his head into the dirt. She clawed at his shoulders, grey fur flying past, until she felt a paw knock her back legs from under her, and she fell on her side, hardly daring to breathe. Stonefur looked down at her, muzzle smeared with blood. Lightningpaw realised with a jolt that it wasn't hers. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I didn't realise!" She scrambled to her paws. "I'm so, so sorry!" She wailed.

"Not a problem." Stonefur still sounded amused. "Webstripe reacted pretty much the same way when I did that to him. Embertail was smart enough to realise that I hadn't killed him."

"Oh. Should we go back and let Goldstripe see it?" Lightningpaw still felt guilty.

"No!" Stonefur sounded almost shocked. "I haven't taught you anything yet! We're not going until I've taught you something."

"What is it?"

"How to kill a cat. The way I used incorporates other battle techniques, too. The basic move is to pin your opponent, and bite their throat, like you do with prey." Stonefur walked towards her and rested his snout of her neck. His blood was already beginning to crust over. It mixed with a damp patch of mud on Lightningpaw's pelt. "Another way, hardly used, is to knock a cat over onto its side and slice them from throat to tail, almost."

"I know another way." Lightningpaw's voice was barely audible.

"What? Can you speak up, please?" Stonefur didn't appreciate interruptions.

"I know another way to kill." Whispered Lightningpaw.

"How?"

"You… you… use this on cats when they least expect it." Lightningpaw's mind clouded in fear. "You grab their scruff in your teeth, and you shake your head until you feel their bones snap."

"That sounds like a barbaric way to kill." Commented Stonefur.

"It is." Agreed Lightningpaw.

"How do you know of it?" Asked Stonefur. "Have you seen it?"

"Once." Replied Lightningpaw. "And I wish to StarClan I hadn't. I was on patrol with Mooneye and Rainpaw's old mentor, Falconwing. A rogue band attacked us. We defended ourselves, and we managed to get rid of most of them. But one, a big dark brown cat, got hold of Falconwing's scruff, forcing his head downwards, and shook his head. I could hear Falconwing's bones crunching with every movement. Blood seeped out from his nose and mouth onto the ground. I cried out for the cat to stop. Rainpaw was wailing 'He's dead! For StarClan's sake stop! He's dead already!' But the big cat just purred. Then he flung Falconwing's body at Rainpaw and ran off. Rainpaw just lay under the carcass, shivering and whimpering like a kit. I had to get a warrior to carry him back. Eaglepaw only seemed interested in the killing. He was never close to Rainpaw. It was horrible."

"It must have been." Agreed Stonefur. "You don't have to carry on with this if you don't want to." He added.

"No. I want to go on. I want to be able to kill quickly, not in such a horrific manner." Lightningpaw answered truthfully.

"Very well. Try to bite my throat. Not really, but snap your teeth as close as possible to it. Try."

The two cats fought, claws unsheathed. Time and time again, the small yellow apprentice was batted away, until, with a screech of anger, she sprang at the warrior and her teeth met barely a hair's width from his throat. The fight stopped immediately.

"Well done!" Stonefur praised. "Do you want to try again?" Lightningpaw nodded, still trying to catch her breath.

The two cats erupted into furious motion once more. This time, despite her best efforts, the mud-streaked apprentice was pinned down again, and her mentor drew a paw, claws sheathed, down her belly.

"Do you want to go hunting now?" Stonefur sounded far away to Lightningpaw's stunned mind. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Okay." She panted.

The two cats stalked along the boulders near the fallen-prey place. Scavengers such as buzzards frequented here, and one of those could feed two or three warriors. Lightningpaw scented the air. Dead prey; mice, hares and other small animals lay at the bottom of the steep cliff. Then, she could smell feathers. And live creatures. She crept a bit further along to see birds of prey hopping around, tearing flesh from a dead animal. Lightningpaw ran at them recklessly. The birds exploded in a flurry of movement. She grabbed the foot of one, and misjudged its strength. Her back paws were lifted off the ground. Lightningpaw scrabbled around in midair, clinging on for dear life. She felt the bird weaken, and she began to struggle even more, hoping there was ground not far below. The buzzard began to sink, lower and lower. Suddenly, it plummeted. The two animals hit the ground.

Lightningpaw opened her eyes. She could see. She was breathing. She was alive! Giving as much thanks to StarClan as she could, she killed the bird as quickly as possible. She then dragged it to Stonefur.

"What were you doing, Lightningpaw?" He hissed. "You could have been killed!"

"I-I wanted to get a good piece of prey." Protested Lightningpaw. It was a feeble protest.

"We're going back to camp. Now." Stonefur snarled. "And you'd better take that piece of fresh-kill with you." He turned his bloodstained muzzle and stalked off.

When they reached the camp, they found Oak-kit, Redkit and Dewkit near the entrance. Stonefur hurried off to the medicine den, not wanting to scare the kits with his slightly scary appearance. Lightningpaw dropped her prey on the fresh-kill pile and went back to the three kits. "Hey." She mewed. She didn't feel like being too enthusiastic.

"Hi!" Squeaked Redkit. "This is our first time without an older cat watching us!"

"It's fun!" Finished Oak-kit. She pounced on her brother and tugged at his ear. "Dewkit," She called through a mouthful of ear, "are you playing or not?" The silver she-cat shook her head. Lightningpaw approached the frail silver kit.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think we're out here because of Browntail. She started wailing and stuff, then Goldstripe came, and we were told to get out." Dewkit turned yellow eyes full of worry up to Lightningpaw. "What if she's sick?" She asked. "What if Greyface catches it too? What will happen to us?"

Lightningpaw curled her tail comfortingly around Dewkit. "I'm sure it's going to be fine, Dewkit. It isn't sickness."

"How do you know?" Asked the miserable kit.

"Trust me. Your mother won't become sick now."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. My sister is-was a medicine cat apprentice. And I'm telling you, there won't be any sickness."

"Okay." Dewkit looked up at Lightningpaw again. "Your sister isn't here, is she? Can I be your sister? Redkit and Oak-kit are too rough."

Lightningpaw purred. "I'm not sure if Greyface would like that."

"It's okay, kits, you can come in now! But be careful!" Greyface's mew came from the nursery. Redkit and Oak-kit dashed in, followed by Dewkit, who walked at a more sedate pace. Lightningpaw followed them, too.

Browntail lay inside the nursery, a squirming bundle of fur near her. "They're beautiful!" Gasped Lightningpaw.

"What are they?" Asked Redkit. "Are they mice?"

"No, they are not mice!" Growled Greyface. "They're kits!"

"No they're not!" Objected Oak-kit. "They're small and they squeak too much!"

Dewkit sniffed the air. "They smell like cats." She pointed out.

"Well done, Dewkit!" Purred Browntail. "They're my kits. Do you want to say hello?" Dewkit padded over to them and patted one with her paw.

"Hello, kits! Do you want to play?" She waited for a while. "Why don't they speak?" She asked.

"They can't talk yet." Replied Browntail. "They're a lot younger than you. They're not even one dawn old."

"What are their names?" Asked Dewkit.

"Names?" Repeated Browntail, "I haven't really thought of names. This one," She stroked a dark brown tabby with her tail, "is the only tom. He could be called Thornkit. It suits him. He already has sharp claws. And this one," Browntail indicated a yellow-brown tabby, "I was thinking of calling her Grasskit. And finally," she rested her tail on a pale yellow-ginger kit, "I-" her voice faltered. "I don't know what to call her."

"She looks a lot like Brightclaw." Goldstripe cut in.

"Yes." Replied Browntail. "She does."

"How about Tiny?" Suggested Redkit.

"She won't stay small!" Purred Browntail.

"She looks yellow, like Lightningpaw. But stripy." Said Dewkit. "You're yellow." She said to the tiny kit. She nuzzled it and it let out a squeak. "See?" Dewkit mewed. "She likes it."

"I guess she should be called Yellowkit." Purred Browntail.

"It's settled, then." Meowed Goldstripe. "Here are your herbs. I'm going back to my den, now." She exited the nursery.

"When can we play with them?" Asked Redkit.

"Not for a while." Greyface's voice was stern. "Now, stop pestering Browntail." She turned to Lightningpaw. "Can you give them something to do?" She asked.

"Why don't we visit the elders?" Suggested Lightningpaw. "I'm sure they'll have a story for us."

"Yeah!" Squeaked Oak-kit. "The elders! Sandtail likes us loads!" The three kits charged off again, Lightningpaw trailing behind them. Today had been full of life, and death. It was quite odd, really. With a jolt, she remembered the place she had landed after catching the buzzard. It had been overlooking the place where she and Nightpaw had met. Despite her dislike for the dark tom, she still worried about him. He could be dead. Lightningpaw pushed her fears down and accompanied the kits to the den at the other side of the camp.

-------

**Yeah. Chapter done. Dewkit's cute. I'm tired. 'Night.**


	13. 12: Rising darkness

**Once again, sorry for the delay. I haven't had a free afternoon since Wednesday the week before last. I have been a very busy Pazoink.**

**Enough of that. You don't want to hear about my coursework.**

-----------------

"Hello kits," purred Owlwing, "and Lightningpaw too, I see."

"Greetings, Owlwing. Sandtail." Lightningpaw dipped her head to the two elders in greeting.

"Can we have a story?" Mewled Oak-kit, her yellow-green eyes gazing up at Sandtail.

"Oh, I don't know." The old she-cat purred. "I've told you all the good ones." She turned to Lightningpaw. "Do you have any stories from RainClan?"

"No, not really." Lightningpaw shook her head. There was a pause. Lightningpaw could almost hear the elders racking their brains for a story. Then, an idea sprung into the yellow apprentice's mind. "Can… can you tell me about Fang?"

"Fang?" Sandtail sounded surprised. "That's unusual. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just interested. That's all."

"Who's Fang?" Squeaked Dewkit.

"We wanna hear the story!" Mewed Redkit, his dark blue eyes shining in excitement.

"Very well." Replied Sandtail. "This is an odd thing to tell you. But if you insist…" she settled more comfortably into her nest. "Long before you were born, Fang and his brother belonged to MistClan. Back then, they were known as Thistlefang and Stormpurr. They were almost identical, large brown tabby toms with amber eyes. Thistlefang was older, but he often said that he couldn't live without his brother. Stormpurr was quicker to anger, always with his claws unsheathed at gatherings, ready to break the sacred truce. Despite their differences, however, they were like a cat and his reflection. They went on the same patrols, and if one went to a gathering, the other did too."

"But," Lightningpaw interrupted, "they became rogues. What happened?"

"I was getting to that." Sandtail's eyes flashed annoyance. "After a while, I noticed that they had stopped coming to gatherings. I asked Flightwing, and he said that they had been exiled. I asked why, and he said that Stormpurr had killed a Clanmate."

Lightningpaw gasped.

"Apparently they had been in a fight," Sandtail continued, "and Stormpurr got angry. Despite Thistlefang's best efforts, Stormpurr had got the cat by the scruff and snapped its neck."

"That's horrible!" Squeaked Redkit. His two sisters peered out from behind him.

"Yes. That's a very horrible thing to do." Sandtail agreed. "I asked Flightwing why Thistlefang had been exiled too. Flightwing told me that Thistlefang had volunteered to leave with Stormpurr. I never understood why. I guess that he just couldn't be parted from his littermate."

"Is that it?" Mewed Lightningpaw.

"No." Hissed Sandtail. "I would carry on faster without all these interruptions. As I was saying, the two cats were exiled from MistClan. But in the case of Thistlefang, he wasn't really exiled. He came and went as he pleased, even occasionally showing up at gatherings. He was still friendly, despite being banished from his birth Clan. He claimed to be called Fang after his banishment, and his brother was to be called Storm, if mentioned at all. Of course, we all went along with that. But I don't think he was happy being away from his Clan. Over time, he became quieter and quieter, until, in the middle of the blackcough epidemic, where he just disappeared."

"Oh." Lightningpaw knew what had really happened to him.

"I never managed to find out what happened to Storm. He never appeared, not even with Fang. I think it was because he was truly exiled. But I didn't even catch his scent on Fang's fur. Maybe he died."

"Maybe." Echoed Lightningpaw. The six cats sat in silence for what seemed like an age.

"Who wants to hear about the Tribe of White Leopards?" Asked Owlwing, breaking the solemn mood. The three kits squeaked in excitement. Lightningpaw quietly stalked out of the den.

So, her father was banished for his brother's crimes. That seemed so unfair! Then she realised. She herself had been as good as banished from RainClan after her littermates got kidnapped. History just seemed to repeat itself over and over.

"Lightningpaw?" A soft mew disturbed her thoughts. She spun around to see the stripeless ginger fur of Embertail. His large, slanted green eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"What?" Lightningpaw snarled, a little more angrily than she meant to.

"Patrol." Answered Embertail, suddenly acting harsh. "Now." He stalked off, bushy tail flicking in annoyance.

"You'd better go." Meowed Sandtail. Lightningpaw followed Embertail, putting distance between her and the young warrior. They padded toward the camp entrance in awkward silence.

"Hey, Lightningpaw!" Specklepaw's enthusiastic greeting shattered the quiet that hung between the two cats.

"Hey Specklepaw." Lightningpaw's reply was less cheery, but the speckled tom seemed not to notice.

"We're going on patrol!" He explained, needlessly. "We have to check the river border to make sure there aren't any battles!" His grey-green eyes gleamed.

Lightningpaw felt like a claw had just ripped her heart in two. No more battles! If one more cat lost their life in a fight with no cause, she would jump from the fallen-prey cliff! It just wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" Asked Specklepaw.

"I'm fine." Muttered Lightningpaw.

"Everyone ready?" Eartheye's deep mew stopped Specklepaw in mid-question. The three cats nodded at the deputy. "Then off we go!" The big mottled tom seemed in good spirits.

"He seems happy." Remarked Lightningpaw.

"Maybe it's because his son found looovvve!" Specklepaw elongated the word, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Who's his son?" Asked Lightningpaw.

"Didn't you know?" Specklepaw asked in mock surprise. "Nightear." He answered.

"Oh." Purred Lightningpaw. "Right."

The group of four cats made their way slowly down the grassy slope that led to the forest. Lightningpaw sensed, on the breeze, an unfamiliar scent. It was slightly bitter, tinged with resentment and unrest. It grew stronger as they neared the forest, until there was no denying it.

"Eartheye," Specklepaw looked up at his mentor, "what is that smell? It's like a fox made its dirt here, but it's like a cat, too."

"I'm not sure." Replied Eartheye, but his yellow eyes showed concern, almost fear.

"No." Hissed Embertail. All three cats turned to face him, and what they saw surprised them. The normally calm young warrior was almost wild with fear and hatred. His shaggy mountain-cat fur was standing on end. His muzzle was wrinkled in an involuntary snarl. His whole body quivered with tension. "No." He repeated. "It's not true." His voice remained quiet, but it had an edge to it. His breathing became like a growl.

"Embertail," Eartheye's mew was firm. "Calm down."

"No! This can't be happening!" Embertail's voice became a roar. His green eyes were blazing with fear and anger. His claws were unsheathed, gleaming in the pale mountain light. He turned and ran, claws scraping against mossy rocks as he bounded away.

"Embertail!" Eartheye called after the frantic young warrior. He turned to the two apprentices. "You two go back to camp. Tell Willowstar that they have come back. She'll understand." He sprinted after Embertail. Soon he too was lost to the thickening trees.

"Has anything like this happened before?" Murmured Lightningpaw. Her and Specklepaw began to go back to the IceClan camp.

"What? Embertail freaking out like that?" Specklepaw answered. "No. I've known Embertail since I was a kit. He's never shown any kind of anger before, and definitely not like that. My father, a MistClan cat sheltering from blackcough, told me that one day, Embertail and his mother just… showed up one day out of the blue. Marched right into camp. Apparently the two look quite similar, but Embertail's mother only has one eye, and patches of fur missing, like she was really badly injured one time. Anyway, she showed up, carrying Embertail in her jaws, put him down, and left. No one ever saw her again. Embertail was made an apprentice when I was one moon old. I've known him nearly all my life. He's never done anything like that. Ever."

"Oh." Lightningpaw was baffled. What had caused him to start acting like that?

"Let's hurry up. At this rate, they'll probably get to camp before we do." Remarked Specklepaw.

"Willowstar," began Specklepaw. They had reached camp, and had found Willowstar in her den. She had just returned from a training session with Mistpaw.

"Yes?"

"We-we found a weird scent at the forest border." Specklepaw reported. "It made Embertail really upset, and he ran off. Eartheye followed him, but first he ordered us to tell you that _they _are back."

"Thank you, Specklepaw." Willowstar's blue eyes darkened slightly. I will remember that, and discuss it with Eartheye gets back. You may go now. But not too far. I'm deciding who will come to tonight's gathering soon. It should be an interesting one."

Lightningpaw walked back into the hollow, fading sunlight bathing it in an orange light. She sat down and waited, her thoughts detaching her from the world around her. She saw Willowstar leap onto Silverledge, and heard her call out the words to gather the Clan around her. Lightningpaw shook herself out of her dreamy thoughts.

"It is the full moon tonight," Willowstar began, "and I am now going to say who will accompany me to the gathering. Accompanying me shall be Foxpelt, Nightear, Hollyfur, Snowclaw, Lightningpaw, Specklepaw and Mistpaw. We will be leaving shortly." The lithe she-cat leaped from the glimmering ledge and told the remaining cats their duties for the night. Lightningpaw felt fear rise inside her. An interesting gathering. What had Willowstar meant by that? She waited until it was time to leave, and followed the other cats out of camp, in the direction of SixRocks.

SixRocks practically glowed in the light of the full moon. The sky was clear and cloudless, almost as bright as day. Duststar and Silverstar sat, sharing tongues. StormClan and RainClan were huddled together, one great mass of cats. StormClan smelled of heather, and RainClan of marsh flowers, but both carried the tainting scent of fear as well. Hushed strands of conversation drifted all around, carried by the cool night air.

"Something doesn't feel right." Whispered Hollyfur. Nightear pressed himself comfortingly against her. Lightningpaw felt a prickle of annoyance.

_She doesn't need you to survive!_ Her mind hissed, but she stopped herself from actually saying it. "Yeah. I feel it too." Was her eventual reply.

"I'm scared." Whimpered Mistpaw. Her silver-grey fur lay flat against her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." Willowstar reassured her apprentice. She walked into the ring of boulders, plumed tail raised like a majestic banner. The rest of IceClan followed, slowly and carefully. No cat looked up as they entered the sacred ground. Instead, they were focused on another band coming down the slope a little further away. ForestClan had arrived. They too seemed tense and edgy. Duststar and Wildstar greeted each other, their quarrel seemingly forgotten. The two brown tabbies, one dark, the other with light stripes, sat together, waiting for the Clans to get settled.

When silence fell over the four groups, the leaders leaped onto their respective rocks, but none of them gave the sign to start the gathering. The scent of fear rose, blanketing them, smothering the Clans. The moon shone down, clear and bright. It was a truly beautiful night.

Then, a caterwaul cut through the air. The thunder of many running paws made the ground shudder. The cats huddled closer. The leaders sat, still as the boulders their paws rested on, eyes all fixed on one point in the distance.

A mass of fur erupted from the DarkClan border. One dark smudge was at its head. This separated from the group and almost flew onto a rock. It was a dark brown tabby tom. His amber eyes burned with a manic fire as he addressed the gathered cats, who pressed against one another in collective terror. "Cats of the mountain, of the forest, of the marsh and the moor!" His yowl was as deep as thunder, and it echoed around the stone circle. "DarkClan has returned!" He gazed down at the assembled Clans, who let out a collective gasp as ragged-looking cats fanned out behind the fearsome-looking tom, their cold eyes glinting in the moonlight.


	14. 13: A perfect young murderer

**Very dramatic.**

----------------------

"Greetings, DarkClan." Came Silverstar's mew. "I speak on behalf of all the cats gathered here, and I welcome you back into our ranks."

"Is that so?" Rumbled the dark tom. "I welcome you then, to behold the majesty that is DarkClan. I am Stormstar, leader of DarkClan. Greyfoot," he gestured to a silver-grey tom, "is my deputy. And Twoclaws is my medicine cat. I am here to announce what is, you will agree, some very important news. Over the last moons, I have been gathering the remnants of the Clans you abandoned for dead, and any others you had given up on. I have given them a home, and we are here to take our rightful place in the mountains once more. Whatever loyalties these cats may have once owed to you are now mine, as is the territory around the river. I hope you agree that these terms are meetable. If not, my Clan and I will have no other choice than to prove our worth." Stormstar's eyes glinted menacingly.

"Then prove it." Rang out a voice. Everyone turned to see Duststar standing on her rock, fur bristling, teeth bared. "You deserve no place here, you murdering piece of foxdung, and neither does your band of traitors!" She turned to address the four Clans, who were regaining their confidence. "Do you wish to know who this is?" She hissed, "this is none other than Stormpurr, yes, Stormpurr. The same crowfood-eating wretch that slaughtered Flightwing and dragged his brother into exile with him. Do you want to accept him into our territory once more?" Her frenzied blue eyes burned into the minds of every cat there.

"Excuse me," came a voice. Greyfoot stepped forward, calm and dignified, "may I have a word? Stormpurr may have done some bad things in his past, but we owe him so much. Without him, we would still be outcasts foraging in twoleg rubbish far away. I myself am from DarkClan originally, and I feel that he is the perfect leader to restart my Clan. We already have a system set up, and plenty of apprentices."

Lightningpaw didn't hear the rest. At that moment, the breeze picked up again, and the scent of DarkClan reached her. Sour with resentment, and… what was that? A scent so familiar to Lightningpaw…

It was Thunderpaw! Her sister was with DarkClan! She was sure of it! The argument between cats faded into a numb ringing sound. The world blurred and faded until it seemed like the cats were little more than bristling, angry blobs, stinking of anger and hate. Thunderpaw was with DarkClan… that meant that Rainpaw and Eaglepaw were too. And if DarkClan had taken them, then all those cats had died for nothing in that battle. So many lost lives… so many broken hearts… and all for nothing… nothing at all. It was all meaningless.

A screech brought Lightningpaw back down to reality. Duststar was yowling in Stormstar's face about him being a disgusting maggot-ridden piece of dung that will rot in the Place of No Stars. DarkClan was caterwauling, RainClan calling for revenge. Clouds blotted all light from the moon and thunder rumbled in the pitch-black sky. Wildstar and Willowstar yowled at the two Clans to keep peace. Silverstar called for order. StarClan was angry. Even a kit could tell that.

Shortpaw struggled to Lightningpaw's side and pressed against her. "What's going on, Lightningpaw?" She whimpered. "Are we going to die?" Her green eyes looked pleadingly up at the older apprentice. "I've never seen the sky like this before. Please say something. I don't want to die."

Lightningpaw looked up, unable to think of anything to comfort the terrified tabby she-cat. The sky was black, with swollen purple clouds spread across it. Thunder rumbled ominously, and lightning flickered through the clouds, but no rain fell. Noise rang all around the clearing. Younger cats stank of fear, older warriors of anger. Some were ready to kill. Eyes flashed, claws glinted all around her, a forest of deadly intentions. Shortpaw's breath grew shallow and panicked. "Please…" she gasped, "I don't want to go to StarClan…" She huddled in a small mound of striped fur.

Something snapped in Lightningpaw. She sprinted as fast as she could, and bounded onto the rock that once belonged to MistClan. She scanned the circle, trying to find a way to be heard. Desperation rose inside her. The cats below looked consumed by bloodlust.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash. A bolt of light threaded though the sky and hit a mighty tree. It fell, scorched and dead, to the ground. In the ensuing silence of stunned cats, Lightningpaw screeched out-

"Please! You've got to stop!" All the cats looked to see the bright-furred cat standing on the rock of MistClan. "All this will cause nothing but pain!" She continued. "Just… go home. Go home and don't fight! I'm begging you! No more death. No more pain. Please." Her voice faded as she spoke until she was no more than an upset apprentice. She turned and ran off, not once looking back to see if the gathered Clans had done as she asked.

She ran to the neutral territory, a strip of forest just between IceClan and ForestClan, where no prey ever lived. After the chaos of the Gathering, it was still and silent there. Lightningpaw hung her head in exhaustion and grief. There was nowhere to go now. She could never look another cat in the eyes as long as she lived, knowing they were capable of such hatred. And to think she shared blood with such a dreadful cat. The idea disgusted her.

For what seemed like an eternity she sat, alone, in the cold forest, with only trees and moss for company. Her claws sank into the soft ground, and she let out mewling whimpers of grief.

Then, she sensed pawsteps behind her. She slowly turned, dreading what she would see.

A young cat slowly padded towards her, gently.

It had soft, semi-long fur, which was a creamy colour. Its nose, legs, ears and tail were golden-ginger, like flames. Its tail was plumed and graceful. Its eyes were large, blue and slanted, set in a triangular face. Its fiery ears were large and thin, and its legs were slender and long. Overall, it had the build of a swift hunter, and its blue eye sparkled with wisdom.

"May I?" It enquired politely. Asked was too rough a word for it. It had a calm, slightly deep voice. A young tom from his scent. Lightningpaw nodded, both surprised and repelled by this unknown, seemingly perfect young future murderer beside her. He sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "I couldn't help but notice what you did." He remarked. "You're a very brave cat."

"Mmm." Lightningpaw grunted. Currently, she couldn't care what he thought. She just wanted him out of her life.

"I'm Juniperpaw." The charming young cat continued. "DarkClan, but not by birth. I was found, apparently, by Bloodtalon, who is now a senior warrior, and my mentor. You must be Lightningpaw of… RainClan. But you carry IceClan scent."

"Who do you know my name?" Lightningpaw hissed. This freakish apprentice had better explain fast if her wanted to keep those flame-coloured ears of his.

"I thought it would have been obvious." Juniperpaw stated, his voice betraying no fear or irritation, merely tolerance of the angry young she-cat in front of him. "It isn't every day you hear of a cat such as yourself, Lightningpaw. But, may I ask, why does the smell of IceClan cling to your fur so much?"

"I'm an IceClan cat now, if it's any of your business." Lightningpaw snarled.

"Ah. That explains it. But you retain that RainClan temper that endears your brother so much to me." Juniperpaw's voice had a slight accent to it, like he had belonged to many Clans, and an odd way of speaking, like an elder. His gaze had been drawn to the sky, which was clearing now.

"You-you know Eaglepaw?" Gasped Lightningpaw.

"Yes. I train alongside him quite often. He is very quick to fight."

"Yep. He is." Agreed Lightningpaw. Juniperpaw's detached presence calmed her slightly. "Do you know Thunderpaw and Rainpaw?"

"Yes. I know them well. Thunderpaw is an amazing cat, you know." Juniperpaw's blue eyes were fixed on the sky, not once looking down. His manner sent shivers down Lightningpaw's spine. "When I had greencough, she knew exactly what to do. I felt hardly any sickness at all. She misses you. She's fine, but I can tell she pines for her sister."

"And Rainpaw?"

"He is very melancholy. Sometimes his mentor has to draw blood for him to listen, which I think just draws him even further from this world."

"Oh."

"Do not worry. He is not in danger. But he is not safe either." Juniperpaw's face suddenly turned to Lightningpaw. "I must go. Thunderpaw sends her best wishes." As unexpectedly as he had appeared, he left again, leaving Lightningpaw in better spirits than before.

It was nearly dawn when Lightningpaw returned, a mouse dangling from her jaws. She set it down on the fresh-kill pile. She passed the warriors' den on her way to the apprentices' den. She saw the orange form of Embertail curled up. His slow breathing showed he was asleep, but he was trembling.

"Lightningpaw?" Lightningpaw turned to see Willowstar behind her. Lightningpaw bowed her head in a respectful greeting. "Oh. Good. You've returned. I was going to send a patrol out to find you."

"I'm… honoured you would have done that."

"I'm honoured that an apprentice from IceClan would have stood up in front of a Gathering and shown us what we were doing." Willowstar's blue eyes shone. "You have the spirit of a warrior."

Lightningpaw felt a warm glow inside. She was being praised by the leader!

"Get some sleep now. You don't want to get yourself ill. Goldstripe has enough difficulties at the moment." She padded off to join a small group at the camp entrance. A patrol. The sun was just beginning to shine on the horizon. Willowstar became a silhouette against the rising orb, recognisable by her long legs, plumed tail and triangular face. Lightningpaw carried on until she reached her nest, too tired to listen to what her mind was trying to say.

-------------

**Oooh. This is more like it. Off into the storm we go, hm?**


	15. 14: Oak leaves falling

**Yeah. I'm trying to update more often, okay?**

-------------

"Lightningpaw." A paw poked Lightningpaw in the side. She opened her eyes to see Foxpaw standing above her. "Oh, you're awake. We've got battle training in a while, okay?" He padded away. Lightningpaw sat up and shook herself. Moss flew off her rough pelt, onto the sleeping forms of Patchpaw and Mistpaw. She felt a bit guilty for that, but she ignored it. She smoothed down some of the more ruffled bits of her fur, and went outside to find some mud.

In the shade of the tall bushes outside the camp, Lightningpaw found a shallow puddle, with grey-brown mud settled at the bottom, sticky and cold. With one paw, she scooped some out, trying not to shiver as the icy coldness of mountain water bit into her pawpads. She then dipped her muzzle into the pile of sludge she had accumulated and started to spread it onto her fur. This had been part of her daily life since she was a kit. She tended to think while she did it.

As she rubbed the grey-brown mud into her pelt in broad stripes like a badger's, she tried desperately to remember the morning's thoughts. She remembered Juniperpaw, and that her littermates were alive and well, but she had only a vague recollection of something to do with Goldstripe, and a half-formed idea to do with Willowstar, but these ideas were like mist at dawn, never quite solid enough to catch. When the sludge was little more than a smear on the ground, Lightningpaw walked to where she could scent her mentor and Foxpaw waiting.

Frostnose led the group to the training hollow, ginger stripes glistening in his white fur. Lightningpaw was surprised that Snowclaw wasn't with him. The two warriors were like a cat and its shadow. She wondered if Snowclaw was okay.

When the four cats reached the hollow, Stonefur took charge.

"Both of you have learned the basic moves for combat, and some more advanced ones too. Now you will be tested to see how much you have learnt. You will have to fight each other until one of you is pinned down. You can use any move, as long as it won't seriously injure your opponent, and you cannot draw blood on purpose. Do you understand?" The two apprentices nodded. Lightningpaw saw a feral glint in Foxpaw's eyes. "Then begin!"

Foxpaw leaped at Lightningpaw with a screech. Lightningpaw rolled over on the mossy ground, and jumped on the tawny tom's back. He bucked beneath her, but she held on tight. She felt him drop, and almost began to celebrate her rapid victory when she lost her grip and Foxpaw sprang up. His paw hit Lightningpaw square on the nose, sending a jolt of pain lancing up her muzzle. She yowled at him and hit him under the chin with her head, hearing his teeth clack together. He fell backwards and Lightningpaw pinned him down. He went still beneath her paws, and she felt a wave of triumph come over her. It was stopped in its tracks by a pair of paws hitting her in the belly. She fell onto her side, winded. Foxpaw got up and put one paw on her throat.

"Well done!" Called Frostnose. Foxpaw purred triumphantly, while Lightningpaw gave him a poisonous glare. Stonefur noticed.

"Lightningpaw," he called, "part of being a warrior is to accept loss at the paws of an honourable opponent."

"Maybe if he got his paw off me I would!" Snapped Lightningpaw.

"Foxpaw." Frostnose's mew carried a warning tone. Foxpaw raised his foot very slightly, and Lightningpaw wriggled out. She shook the dust and moss from her fur for the second tome that morning. "Why don't we go hunting?" Suggested Frostnose.

"I'm not so sure. Last time Lightningpaw tried to catch prey, she got a bit carried away." Stonefur remarked.

"Please!" Mewed Foxpaw. "I won't let my prey kitnap me!" He boasted.

"Your prey won't feed half the Clan!" Argued Lightningpaw.

"Stop it you two!" Warned Stonefur. "You can go hunting, and Frostnose and I will assess you." The two apprentices dashed off before Stonefur had a chance to finish.

Lightningpaw stalked among TallTrees. Dappled sunlight made beautiful patterns on the ground, but Lightningpaw wasn't admiring them. She was instead determined to beat Foxpaw. That stuck-up mousebrain wasn't going to get even more reasons to gloat! A rustling sound stopped her in her tracks. She scanned the dense forest to see a pheasant scratching the ground. It must have wandered over from the ForestClan border. Lightningpaw crept slowly up to it. Closer, closer, and she pounced. The scent of prey filled her nostrils as warm blood filled her mouth. The bird twitched violently in her jaws, and she bit down harder until it stopped wriggling. She dragged it over to a dip among some tree roots and wedged it under them for safekeeping.

By the time she had finished, Lightningpaw had caught two mice as well, and was dragging them back to the hollow. She saw the two warriors standing before Foxpaw. They must have scented Lightningpaw, as they looked up. She quickened her pace a bit. When she reached them, Foxpaw's eyes widened incredulously.

"She has you beaten there!" Stonefur purred in delight. Foxpaw glared at her. He had caught two voles and a mouse.

"We should head back to camp." Mewed Frostnose. His green eyes flashed. "We'll be wanted." Lightningpaw felt as if she was slowing the others down. She was dragging the pheasant. It was heavy and awkward, but she wasn't going to let any weakness show.

When she got back, she took the pheasant to the nursery. Redkit scampered up to her as soon as she got to the entrance. "We're five moons old now!" He mewed excitedly.

"That's great!" Came Lightningpaw's muffled reply. Redkit and his sisters had grown on her in the past moon.

"We'll be apprentices soon!" He added.

"Yeah!" Lightningpaw dropped the pheasant. "Now you're so grown up, maybe you can help me carry this." She suggested. Redkit's tail fluffed up in excitement.

"Really?" He whispered, blue eyes taking in the size of the prey.

"Really!" Confirmed Lightningpaw. Redkit grasped a leg in his jaws, and Lightningpaw took its neck, and the carried it in. Inside the nursery sat Greyface, Silverfur, Browntail, Dewkit, Thornkit, Grasskit and Yellowkit. Dewkit was flicking her tail in front of Thornkit, who batted at it with a tiny paw. All three kits' eyes were open, but the same kit-blue. Browntail looked up and saw the pheasant the two young cats were carrying.

"Wow, Redkit!" She purred. "Did you catch that?"

"No. Lightningpaw did." Replied Redkit.

"Thanks, Lightningpaw!" Purred Silverfur. It was one of the few times Lightningpaw had heard the pale grey tabby speak.

"Can I eat some of it?" Asked Redkit.

"Yes." Replied Greyface. "You're more than old enough to eat fresh-kill now." The mottled she-cat seemed subdued.

"When's Oak-kit coming back?" Squeaked Redkit.

"I don't know." Murmured Greyface. Lightningpaw felt a pang of worry. Was something the matter with her?

"She might miss her apprentice ceremony!" Redkit moaned.

"She won't be away for that long." Browntail assured him. "Why don't you and Dewkit play for a bit?" She suggested.

"Okay! Let's go outside, Dewkit!" He called. "You can be Willowstar, I'll be Wildstar!" The silver she-kit stood up and scampered after her brother.

"Where is Oak-kit?" Asked Lightningpaw.

"In the medicine den." Replied Browntail.

"She has greencough." Greyface's voice had become a brittle whisper. "I didn't even notice! She just started coughing yesterday, and before I knew it, she had a fever and was really ill!" Her voice rose to a pitiful wail.

"Hush." Soothed Browntail. "Don't upset yourself. We don't even know if it is greencough. Oak-kit will be better before you know it."

"How do you know?" Sighed Greyface. "If Goldstripe doesn't know what it is, then it's hopeless." Browntail pressed reassuringly against her friend.

Lightningpaw exited the nursery, her heart weighing heavy inside her. She picked up a mouse and decided to take it to Goldstripe. She wanted to make sure that Oak-kit wasn't as ill as Greyface said she was.

In the medicine den, there was no denying the smell of sickness. Oak-kit lay shivering, despite the waves of heat coming off her. Goldstripe sat beside the small kit, watching her.

"Uhm…" Lightningpaw wasn't sure what to say.

"What is it?" Hissed Goldstripe. "Don't tell me you're sick too." She noticed the mouse in Lightningpaw's jaws. "Oh. Fresh-kill. Thank you." She turned back to Oak-kit and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this."

Lightningpaw put the mouse down and slowly approached the ill kit. "How is she?"

"Not good." Sighed Goldstripe. "I've done all I can, but it doesn't seem to be working. Snowclaw's not so bad. She came to me this morning complaining of the shivers. But she's responded to the herbs I've given her." The white she-cat in question was sleeping peacefully in a corner. "You should go. I'm not having any more cases of this until I find out what it is." Lightningpaw walked into the clearing and saw Dewkit sitting still, waiting near the entrance of the medicine den.

"She's in there, isn't she?" Dewkit asked. Lightningpaw didn't answer. "Don't pretend just because I'm a kit!" Dewkit snapped, reminding Lightningpaw of Greyface, "Oak-kit's really ill, isn't she?"

"I'm not sure if I should be the one to tell you." Answered Lightningpaw gently.

"Then she is ill." Replied Dewkit. "Well, then I'm gonna wait until Oak-kit can play with us again. I'm gonna wait out here for as long as it takes." She curled her tail around her paws and pointed her muzzle skywards. Redkit sat next to her. It was obvious that he didn't understand what was happening, but he mirrored his sister's pose and sat silently. Lightningpaw felt a tugging at her heart, watching the two kits wait for their sister, even though it seemed hopeless.

Lightningpaw had just finished making dirt outside the camp when she noticed someone following her. She turned to see Foxpelt. The senior warrior glared at her with eyes full of hatred.

"It's your fault." He snarled.

"What is?" Asked Lightningpaw.

"My daughter was fine until she went off with you!" He growled. "You must have poisoned her, you Clan-less piece of crowfood!"

"What did you say?" Hissed Lightningpaw.

"You made my daughter ill, you filthy half-breed!"

"How dare you call me that!" Lightningpaw felt like clawing Foxpelt's ears off. "At least I bothered to talk to Greyface and the kits, instead of lurking out here like a DarkClan warrior!" Her words were cut off by a yowl of fury. Foxpelt bowled her over and pinned her down, his claws digging into her. He leaned close to her ear.

"Listen to me, you piece of fox dung! You stay away from my family, or else!" He let Lightningpaw go and wiped his claws disdainfully on the ground as though he trod in dung. Lightningpaw stalked back into camp, shoulders stinging, and waited until Patchpaw asked her to join the dusk patrol with her.

It was two dawns until the inevitable happened. The whole camp was alerted by a piercing wail, filled with sorrow. Goldstripe came out of the medicine den, carrying a limp tawny bundle in her jaws. Dewkit bowed her head sorrowfully, and Redkit stared up at his sister, who didn't move, not even to breathe.

"Oak-kit?" He mewed quietly. "Wake up, Oak-kit. Please wake up." He turned to his remaining sister. "Why won't she wake up?" He asked.

"She's gone to StarClan." Replied his sister, not looking at her brother.

"But how can she be in StarClan if she's here?" Redkit's mew became desperate. "Wake up, Oak-kit!" He yowled. "Please! Please…" He trailed off. Dewkit pressed her muzzle into his shoulder, wailing piteously. Greyface wrapped her tail as far as she could around them. Willowstar padded over to the grieving family.

"It always saddens me when a cat leaves us, but it is the worst thing, to have such a young one join StarClan. We honour Oak-kit. She would have made a fine warrior, maybe even a leader one season."

"She could have been a leader? That's what she'll be then." Redkit mewed. "My sister Oakstar." He paused. "Why did she die, mummy?" He squeaked at Greyface. "She wasn't old or hurt-" he gasped. "Did I hurt her too badly? Is it my fault?"

"No!" Gasped Greyface. "It was no cat's fault. She just became too ill." Lightningpaw wanted to run over and comfort them, but she saw Foxpelt watching her, yellow eyes narrowed into slits.

IceClan separated into two rows, letting Goldstripe and her pitiful load through. The cats chanted her name to send her off to StarClan in the knowledge that she wasn't forgotten.

"Oak-kit! Oak-kit!"

"Oakstar! Oakstar!" Chanted Dewkit and Redkit.

The Clan stood, united in sorrow for the passing of a life barely begun. And in that moment, Lightningpaw saw the fragility of IceClan, and the beauty of life, and death.

-----------

**Sniffle.**

**Awww… I almost cried writing that…**


	16. 15: Mists of fear

**Hey. Yeah. Great. I'm here. Blegh. I'm too tired to be happy little Pazoink.**

------------

"I'm not too sure what's going on." The perfect young voice whispered. Lightningpaw's ears were straining. It wasn't very often she heard news, and she was desperate to hear. "They're going crazy. I don't care if I happen to be disobeying my _noble_ leader. I would rather follow the Warrior Code."

"What have you understood?" Whispered Lightningpaw.

"Just this. _Be careful_. Never let your guard down. Ever. They're trying to find a way. Don't warn your leader. She is a good leader, but too trusting of other Clans. Tell no-one. Suspect everyone." The two cats turned to leave. "Oh, and Lightningpaw, Thunderpaw sends her regards."

"Thanks. Tell her not to worry. And to watch Eaglepaw when she can."

"I will."

It was dusk when Lightningpaw next woke. Perfect claws coated with blood and shadows creeping closer haunted her dreams. She felt the cloying warmth of the sleeping apprentices. She needed to get out, or she would go crazy.

It was a while since Oak-kit's death, and life was settling back to normal. Browntail's kits were talking, and Foxpelt still watched Lightningpaw's every move. Lightningpaw saw him guarding the camp, yellow eyes slicing through the night like fangs through flesh. She needed to get out.

Her claws scraped against stone in vain. There were no good holds or outcrops to grip onto. She looked around, growling and cursing under her breath. She searched desperately for a secret exit, somewhere to be away from prying eyes…

There! Just next to the warriors' den! A small set of claw-holds, as if put there by StarClan! Lightningpaw leaped onto the ledge above the den, enjoying the silent, fluid motion of her body. She guessed that she would have to be made a warrior soon. Her tail lifted like a scruffy yellow banner. She scaled the steep slope of the camp wall, wondering what her warrior name would be.

When she stepped onto the mossy ground of the mountainside, the words of a perfect young killer entered her mind. "Be careful." Echoed the voice. "Be careful."

"Shut up!" Hissed Lightningpaw. She ran up the gentle slope, enjoying the caress of the dark night air. So many scents filled her nostrils, including-

Lightningpaw stopped in her tracks. A cat was nearby. Lightningpaw crouched, wishing that she had put some mud on her pelt. She sniffed the air, sifting through the scents she recognised. It was a DarkClan scent, but not of any cat she recognised well. And the most disturbing thing about it was that it seemed to fan out around her, almost like an… "Ambush!" Screeched Lightningpaw and ran back to the camp, as dark shapes started to chase her. Her breath came into her body as a cold shock, laced with the acrid scents of an enemy Clan and her own fear.

"Stay still, little apprentice!" Snarled one of her pursuers. "I promise," it lashed out with claws that sliced the air, "we won't hurt you!" Lightningpaw kept on fleeing from the shadows chasing her, gasping for breath. Suddenly, she felt something hard strike her paw, and she went tumbling down, down, down. She saw the shadows still running, spinning past.

Then she stopped, at the paws of a cat. She jumped up, staggering slightly, to see Frostnose and Foxpaw. Foxpaw glared at her. Close behind Lightningpaw, shadows cut through the grass.

"You've got to help me!" Lightningpaw shrieked up at Frostnose. Her eyes bulged with terror. "They're chasing me and they're gonna kill me!"

"No…" came a purr. One of the shadows stepped towards the IceClan cats. It was a lean blue-grey cat. "We would never kill you, Lightningpaw."

"How- how do you know my name?" Spat Lightningpaw.

"Oh, we know quite a bit about you. But don't worry. We won't harm you."

"Who are you?" Hissed Frostnose. His pale striped fur bristled. He looked like snow on fire. "What are you doing, trespassing on IceClan territory?"

"We're just taking what is rightfully ours." Replied the blue-grey cat. Its voice was smooth, with a hint of a purr, and its dark blue eyes radiated calmness. "If you let us, we will go peacefully."

"What is it that you claim?" Challenged Frostnose.

"Why, we want that little apprentice you're protecting." Purred the blue-grey cat, as if its answer was the simplest thing in the world. "If you let us take her away, then your lives will be spared."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then we will be forced to use more… forceful methods." Answered the blue-grey cat, unsheathing its claws. Behind it came three more cats, all large, broad-shouldered warriors that looked as powerful as badgers. "It's your choice." Silence followed. Lightningpaw shivered. She could almost see Frostnose coming to a decision, thoughts flickering in his leaf-green eyes.

"Go on then." Whispered Foxpaw. He nudged Lightningpaw forwards slightly. "We don't need you."

"Never!" Yowled Frostnose. "I will never give up a Clanmate, especially to foxdung like you!"

"You'll regret this." The blue-grey cat's eyes narrowed to menacing slits.

"You'll regret ever coming here if you don't get out of IceClan territory right now!" Frostnose snarled. "You don't have any claim over Lightningpaw. She has chosen her path here, with us. Now leave." The blue-grey cat looked about to spring on Frostnose, but was stopped by one of its comrades.

"You heard. She's made her choice." The shadowy cat hissed, as though it knew something the others didn't. "We'll finish this another time. We don't want bloodshed."

The blue cat spat at its comrade, but didn't attack the IceClan cats. "This isn't over!" It hissed as it melted into the fog.

"Are you alright?" Frostnose asked Lightningpaw. She nodded, too stunned to speak. "Good." Frostnose turned to Foxpaw. "And as for you, I hope to StarClan that you were not being serious. A Clanmate is a Clanmate, whether you share blood with them or not, and your loyalties should remain with them no matter what the danger!"

"Lightningpaw is no Clanmate of mine! None of you are!" Foxpaw hissed. "I have no kin and no birth Clan. Just… leave me alone!" He turned to run, but thought better of it, remembering the huge, menacing cats that had threatened to take Lightningpaw. He walked slightly in front of the other two, not saying a word. Tension crackled between mentor and apprentice, and Lightningpaw felt uncomfortable, as it she was intruding upon something private. She looked at Frostnose. His face was in shadow.

It was getting darker and darker, the moon obscured by clouds. Fog wreathed around the three cats like a serpent curling around its prey. The wind was bitter and sharp. It cut through Lightningpaw's fur, but it wasn't nearly as cold as when Lightningpaw had first arrived on the mountain.

"Stop." Frostnose called out into the gloom. He sniffed the air. "There's a cat nearby." Lightningpaw sniffed. She could smell ForestClan, and another smell. Something familiar… she gasped. This was near the neutral territory! Juniperpaw!

"Lightningpaw, don't worry. I promise you'll come to no harm." Frostnose crept into the fog. He seemed to have misinterpreted Lightningpaw's fear-scent. Lightningpaw stood in the fog, tense and afraid. She didn't want her friend to come to any harm. He might have been a young future killer, but he couldn't stand up to a fully-grown, experienced warrior!

It seemed an age before Frostnose returned. The moon showed slightly now, and the white on his pelt sparkled in its light.

"What was it?" Lightningpaw's voice was barely audible.

"Nothing." Replied Frostnose. "It was nothing."

A pause, fog and fur shining under the moon. Frostnose was half a cat without his sister, and Lightningpaw could sense that he was getting nervous.

"Where's Foxpaw?" Frostnose's question shattered the eerie silence.

"He- I- over…" Lightningpaw couldn't remember the tawny tom being anywhere near her for a while.

"Mouse dung." Frostnose muttered. "Can you get back to camp on your own?" Lightningpaw nodded. "Good." Both cats splt paths.

"Oh, StarClan, why did I say I could get to camp on my own?" Lightningpaw groaned. In the gloom, every tree looked the same, every scent merged into the damp fog. Even the tiny sounds of prey were few and far between.

Suddenly, there was a rustling noise in the distance. Lightningpaw's ears strained to hear more, but there was nothing. She carried on walking, trying to extract any familiar scents she could.

Then, she heard it again. Closer this time. And again. Closer. Then, there was a continuous noise, like bushes being pushed apart and twigs being snapped. It became louder and louder. Lightningpaw stood her ground, fur bristling and claws outstretched, hoping her scent would not betray her fear. The noise grew closer and closer until-

Lightningpaw let out a bloodcurdling screech and leapt on something with fur the colour of a snow-dappled rock. It fell, and the two fought each other on the ground, clawing and biting each other. Then, they both stopped. Simultaneously, they had both caught each others' scent.

"Lightningpaw?"

"Specklepaw?"

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Are you?"

The two apprentices rubbed cheeks in welcome.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Specklepaw mewed.

"I could ask you the same thing." Lightningpaw retorted.

"I was patrolling with Embertail and Hollyfur, and I got lost." Specklepaw's eyes darted from side to side. "It's kind of scary like this."

"Yeah." Lightningpaw's ears flattened slightly. The two apprentices started to walk aimlessly.

"Why are you here?" Specklepaw repeated.

"I… just needed to get out." Lightningpaw didn't feel like repeating the whole story.

"I can understand. It's still a bit weird, what with DarkClan suddenly appearing again and all. Everyone's been acting funny."

Lightningpaw stopped walking and looked at Specklepaw. He was completely clueless. His grey-green eyes, his white pelt flecked with grey and brown and black, from his black-speckled muzzle to his pale grey tail-tip, he was innocent of all that hurt Lightningpaw.

"Funny." Lightningpaw echoed. Her mew was eaten by the fog. "Yes. Funny."

"What's the matter?" Specklepaw asked, his voice barely audible. Lightningpaw stared at him. Her mind wasn't functioning properly. It seemed as if the fog was seeping into her brain. She gazed intently at the cat in front of her, as if for the first time.

"You look like a warrior." She remarked. It was true. When Lightningpaw had first met Specklepaw, he still looked rather kit-like. Now, he was almost old enough to be a warrior, taller and stronger than the day Lightningpaw was found on the fallen-prey place.

"Really?" Specklepaw looked pleased at the compliment, then his face lapsed back into concern. "That doesn't explain anything." He pressed himself against Lightningpaw. He was warm. "You can tell me."

"Ohhhh…" Lightningpaw didn't know what to say. "I think my mind's falling apart."

"Why?"

"There are so many things going wrong. So many things I wish I could just go back and change. So many things gone wrong…" Lightningpaw closed her eyes, wanting to shut out the world.

"Like what?" Specklepaw's warm body pressed closer. The dampness of the fog pressed closer too. Lightningpaw fancied that if she opened her eyes, it would just be her and Specklepaw in their own little world.

Lightningpaw purred clumsily. "So much… I think Foxpelt hates me." She rasped. "Foxpaw too, and he's gone now."

"Gone?"

"He ran away, saying lots of angry things. Don't worry. Frostnose'll find him." Lightningpaw said without opening her eyes. "I haven't slept in so long, it feels."

"You were sleeping when I left."

"That wasn't proper sleep. And that was the first time in a while. Ages, I think."

"Maybe you should tell somebody. Stonefur, maybe, or Goldstripe." Specklepaw's breath was warm against her face. She sat down, tucking her paws under her chest, eyes still closed.

"Can't. He told me not to tell any cat." Lightningpaw's voice held the tiniest hint of bitterness now. A rustling, and Specklepaw's mew was at Lightningpaw's ear, full of worry.

"Who told you? What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just Juniperpaw. His ears look like fire and his pelt is like snow. He's another young murderer, just like us. He gives me news about Thunderpaw and the rest." Lightningpaw's words were spilling out like blood from a battle-wound.

"Juniperpaw?" Specklepaw hissed the name. "Never heard of him."

"He's from DarkClan." Mewed Lightningpaw, then the fog in her mind froze and shattered. She had said far too much. Her eyes opened as Specklepaw jumped up.

"Is he a spy?" Specklepaw hissed.

"No." Lightningpaw stood up, but no words had left her mouth.

"What?"

"Not a spy." A third voice had joined the conversation. A voice without a Clan accent. A cat seemed to appear from the fog. His ears were like the brightest of flames, and his eyes were blue as a cloudless sky. "Just a friend."

"Who are you?" Specklepaw snarled.

"Surely from Lightningpaw's description you can guess." The perfect young cat tilted his head to one side. His plumed tail neatly covered his paws as he sat down.

"That DarkClan spy." The words dragged like thorns out of Specklepaw and were spat like a snake's venom.

"Honestly, Specklepaw!" Lightningpaw snapped. "If he was a spy, I'd be another DarkClan hostage by now!"

"I want to tell you something." Juniperpaw murmured.

"It'd better be something important, or you'll regret coming onto IceClan territory!" Specklepaw growled.

"Yes, I believe it is." Juniperpaw replied calmly. "Stormstar seems almost maniacal now. He wants to capture you by any means possible, Lightningpaw. I am worried for you. He may even call for an attack on your Clan, but with the current state of leaf-fall, this is unlikely."

"Attack?" Specklepaw hissed. "We've got to warn Willowstar!"

"No!" Lightningpaw snapped.

"Why not?"

"We just… can't, okay? Trust me." Lightningpaw looked pleadingly at Specklepaw. He narrowed his eyes and sat, glaring at Juniperpaw.

"I am sorry for intruding upon you. I shall go back to my own territory." He dipped his head in a respectful farewell. "Goodbye, Lightningpaw. Goodbye, Specklepaw. I hope that next time we meet, it shall be on more convenient terms."

Huh." Specklepaw grunted as the young DarkClan cat retreated into the fog from which he came. "I… guess we can trust him."

"Of course we can." Assured Lightningpaw. "Let's try and find our way back to camp." She stood and turned expectantly to Specklepaw, but he didn't rise. Instead he stared at his paws. "What is it, Specklepaw? You can tell me."

"I'm not sure I can." Whispered Specklepaw.

"Why not?"

"I- I…" Specklepaw swallowed as if there was a piece of fresh-kill lodged in his throat. "I… think… I…" Another pause. "I think I love you, Lightningpaw."

Lightningpaw stared at Specklepaw. Specklepaw who had saved her from freezing to death. Specklepaw who had never said a bad word against her. Specklepaw her friend. Friend.

Friend.

Friend?

"I… think I might love you too." Lightningpaw whispered back.

The two walked off together, happy.

The ears of a perfect young cat are more powerful than most would think. Especially if they have lingered, mind heavy with unspoken words.

"Oh."

--------

**Uh… okay. Not the best-written chapter in fanfiction… please don't sue! I'll give you an imaginary cookie!**


	17. 16: Hunting

**Hi, it's me again!**

**Thanks loads to SSA twice for not sueing. Have a box of imaginary cookies. :-)**

**This chapter took a while because I'm doing my GCSEs now, and I've got so much homework, it's ridiculous.**

----------

Lightningpaw slept. Her dreams were misty and haunted by shadowy creatures, but together, her and Specklepaw chased them away together.

It felt nice to have someone care for her that much. Lightningpaw missed the closeness she had shared with her littermates, and whilst her and Specklepaw could never have that kind of bond, they had something different and just as sweet.

"Redkit!" A small mew cut through the air of the camp. Nearly all the warriors were out on patrol or training apprentices except Stonefur and Eartheye, and Mistpaw was the only other apprentice there. The rocky hollow seemed so empty without them. "Redkit!" The voice called out again. High-pitched and quiet, the voice could only belong to Dewkit. "Redkit! Where are you?" Lightningpaw padded across to the silver kit, looking from side to side, afraid Foxpelt would leap into the camp at any second, yellow eyes blazing and claws out ready to tear Lightningpaw apart.

"What is it, Dewkit?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Redkit's gone." Replied Dewkit. "Greyface and Foxpelt have gone hunting, and Redkit was all fidgety. He was jumping around all over the nursery, and he ran into Grasskit, and then Silverfur told him to go outside. I got bored and to play with him, but now I can't find him!" Dewkit's mew rose almost to a wail. "What if he doesn't come back, Lightningpaw? I don't want to be on my own when it's my apprentice ceremony!"

"He'll come back. I'll tell Eartheye." Lightningpaw scurried off to where the deputy was guarding the camp entrance. "Eartheye," Lightningpaw felt nervous speaking to the IceClan deputy.

"Yes?" He looked down at her.

"Redkit's gone missing. Dewkit says he got sent away by Silverfur and she hasn't been able to find him."

Eartheye frowned. "Are you sure that he isn't hiding in here somewhere?" He asked.

"I'm sure. Dewkit's very sensible for her age. She wouldn't just skip to conclusions."

"This is difficult." Eartheye frowned. "I can't leave Stonefur as the only capable warrior, but I can't just ignore this." He paused. "Can you and Mistpaw go out to look for him?"

"Really?" Lightningpaw asked. "Without a warrior?"

"Yes. We don't have much choice at the moment, do we?" He sighed. "If only blackcough had never come to our territory…" He trailed off, seemingly lost in memories. "You can go and search for Redkit. Wake up Mistpaw. It'll do her good to be out."

"Thank you." Lightningpaw dashed off to the apprentices' den. "Wake up Mistpaw!" She prodded the silver-blue apprentice in the side.

"Huh? Wha?" Mistpaw's amber-green eyes opened slightly, then closed again. "Lightningpaw go away…" She mumbled sleepily.

"Mistpaw, you've got to wake up. Redkit's missing." Lightningpaw persisted.

"Redkit?" Mistpaw opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh. That's pretty serious. Is Greyface okay?"

"Greyface is out hunting with Foxpelt. She doesn't know." Lightningpaw explained.

"Well then, let's go!" Mistpaw exclaimed. "Redkit could be anywhere!" She quickly made her way to the entrance. Eartheye watched them go past.

"You two be careful out there!" He called after them.

"We will!" Mistpaw promised.

It was cold on the mountain slope. A chill wind ruffled Lightningpaw's fur.

"I'll go up the mountain," Mistpaw suggested, "you go down." Before Lightningpaw could respond, Mistpaw had bounded off up the mountainside, her grey-blue fur soon disappearing amongst the rocks.

"Redkit!" Lightningpaw called out. "Redkit, are you out here?" No reply. Lightningpaw felt so alone. "Redkit!"

"Who is it?" Came a mewling voice. It was squeaky and scared-sounding, but it wasn't Redkit. It sounded like some grotesque parody of a kit, mocking Lightningpaw. She hissed in frustration. "Okay," she called out, "who is this?"

"Only me!" Came the response. "A little lost kit!" At that moment, the wind changed direction, bringing a familiar scent to Lightningpaw's nostrils.

"Foxpaw, I know it's you. Come out."

The tawny tom came out from a clump of bushes. His eyes glinted with malicious humour, and he dragged behind him a bloodied mess of feathers. "Hello Lightningpaw, fancy meeting you here. I thought you were confined to camp like a little kittypet after that incident with DarkClan."

"I thought you were cast out like a traitor." Lightningpaw retorted.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I'm on a hunting patrol, see?" He indicated the unappetising mess beside him.

"I really pity the poor cat who has to eat that crow-food." Lightningpaw remarked. "Look, Foxpaw, this is serious. Have you seen Redkit anywhere around here."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Foxpaw meowed. "I've got to go now. Duty to my Clan and all that. See you." He picked up his fresh-kill and ran off, leaving Lightningpaw alone once more.

Lightningpaw followed the stream to the pool where she and Specklepaw had gazed at their reflections. She stopped and looked at herself in the surface of the water. She looked older than last time. She sighed, and her breath stirred the water, causing ripples to break her image. She could see fishes swimming around deep underwater now.

"Oh, Redkit, where are you?" She groaned. Suddenly, she heard something. She turned to see a hole in the ground, a kind of den, maybe? She sniffed the air. There weren't any foxes or badgers nearby. There was a faint scent of twolegs, but nothing too recent, and something strange. A smell that Lightningpaw had never come across before emanated from the den. It made her feel uneasy. Her fur bristled and her lips curled into a snarl. Every last muscle in her body was tense and ready for battle. Suddenly, a screech came from the hole in the ground, and a… thing shot out. It bore a slight resemblance to a weasel, but a lot bigger and with a more pointed face. Its eyes were red and its fur was white. It stank of twolegs and anger. Lightningpaw stared at it. It stared at Lightningpaw. But creatures stood perfectly still, ready to attack the other.

Then, a scarlet streak shot out after the strange animal. Redkit pounced on it and dug his claws into where its neck might be. The strange creature let out a shriek of rage and twisted and writhed in almost unnatural ways, like it had no bones. Sharp thornlike teeth snapped at Redkit as he clung to the thing. Lightningpaw swiped at the beast's head, stunning it. She then bit its throat, feeling warm blood gush out of it. Redkit disentangled himself from its fur, his paws a darker red than the rest of his fur. He stared at the creature as it still writhed on the ground, frothing at the mouth and spattering blood everywhere. It squealed like nothing Lightningpaw had heard before. She shut her eyes and waited for it to be over.

Eventually the awful noise died down. Lightningpaw opened her eyes. The creature was lying still. Its body was contorted at an unnatural angle and its face was set in a snarl. For what seemed like an age, everything was silent and still.

"Lightningpaw," whispered Redkit, "what was that?"

"I don't know." Replied Lightningpaw. She continued to stare at the strange animal on the ground, half-expecting it to start moving again. "What were you doing outside of camp?" She asked after what seemed like an age.

"I needed to get out." Redkit answered, still in the same hushed mew. Lightningpaw could sympathise with the young cat.

"But you know it's against the warrior code for kits to leave the camp until they're apprenticed. And how did you sneak past Eartheye?" Lightningpaw asked.

"Same way you did. I saw you that night."

"Oh."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Redkit mewed. His head lowered and he scraped one of his bloodstained paws on the ground.

"Probably." Lightningpaw murmured. She padded over to the strange creature and picked it up in her jaws. Waste not, want not. It was large and rather heavy.

"I needed to get out." Repeated Redkit. He looked up at Lightningpaw, blue eyes round and sad. "I needed to be alone. It's nice to hide. It reminds me that I'm safe, that there are places I can go where no-one can find me. Except you."

Another silence.

"I guess you need help with that."

Lightningpaw nodded gratefully.

Between them, the two cats managed to drag the odd-looking fresh-kill up the mountain. Greyface almost leaped on top of Redkit when the two cats had returned, scolding him and comforting him in the same breath. Eventually she was lead away by Dewkit, who said she had something to talk about.

"What in the name of StarClan is that?" Hissed Foxpaw as Lightningpaw added the strange creature she and Redkit had caught to the fresh-kill pile.

"Uhm…" Lightningpaw struggled for an answer.

"It's a ferret." Came Willowstar's mew. She approached Lightningpaw and Redkit with Patchpaw in tow. "My grandmother told me about them. Twolegs use them to hunt rabbits for them. How did you come across one?"

"Redkit found it. He went for a bit of a walk outside camp." Lightningpaw explained.

"Hmm… I'm not very pleased that you went outside the IceClan camp, but you're safe, and that's what counts." Willowstar picked up a small bird, tactfully avoiding Foxpaw's catch, and padded off to Eartheye and a few other warriors, where she began to talk with them.

"I guess we're going to have to call you Huntingkit now, instead." Mewed Patchpaw, pale blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I like my name," replied Redkit, "it suits me." He gave his bright tawny-ginger fur a quick lick.

"Talking of names," meowed Lightningpaw, "it can't be too long until we get our warrior names, can it?"

"Oh." Patchpaw's already-quiet voice became even more hushed.

"What is it?" Mewed Lightningpaw.

"I did really badly in my hunting assessment today…" Patchpaw replied.

"I'm sure it won't matter too much. Everyone knows you're a great hunter and fighter." Lightningpaw reassured her.

"And you're nice too." Redkit added.

"Thanks." Patchpaw purred slightly. Redkit let out a kitten-chirp of delight.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Silverledge for a Clan meeting!" Called out Willowstar.

"Does that include me?" Asked Redkit.

"Hmm…" Lightningpaw thought for a moment. "Tell you what, you can hide behind me and Patchpaw, okay?"

"Okay." Redkit's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of joining in a Clan meeting for the first time. The three cats sat slightly further back than normal, so it would be harder for Willowstar to spot Redkit.

"Hi, Lightningpaw." Specklepaw sat down next to Lightningpaw and laid the tip of his tail over hers. "Hi, Patchpaw."

"Hi." Patchpaw whispered.

"Lightningpaw," Specklepaw meowed, "why is Redkit hiding behind you?"

"He caught his own prey today, sort of, so we all decided he could be in the Clan meeting." Lightningpaw explained.

"Oh, okay. Hi, Redkit."

"Shhh." Redkit hushed Specklepaw, causing Patchpaw to mrrow with laughter, in her own quiet way.

"Cats of IceClan," Willowstar began, once everyone had settled down. "In light of what has happened today, and after speaking with my senior warriors, I have come to a decision. Although it might be a little early, two apprentice ceremonies will be held today. Redkit, Dewkit, step forwards."

Redkit sprang out from behind Lightningpaw and Patchpaw, and bounded towards the Silverledge, and Dewkit, Lightningpaw noticed, must have been told beforehand, as she padded serenely towards the Silverledge from where she had been sitting with her mother. Greyface watched her remaining two kits with pride.

"Redkit, please join me on the Silverledge." Redkit scampered onto the ledge, next to Willowstar. "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Redpaw." Redpaw squeaked with delight at his new apprentice status. "Nightear, although you are a young warrior, you have proved yourself loyal and intelligent. May you pass down your skills to this young apprentice." Nightear walked up to where Willowstar and Redpaw were standing, no emotion showing in his grey eyes. He touched noses with Redpaw, who didn't seem to notice his mentor's eerie lack of expression.

"Redpaw! Redpaw!" The cats of IceClan chanted the name of their newest apprentice. Redkit went to sit with his mother, who licked his ears affectionately, and Nightear went back to sit with Hollyfur.

"Dewkit, please join me on the Silverledge." Dewkit climbed up the Silverledge, her fur blending in with the bright rock almost perfectly. "From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Dewpaw. Embertail, in your brief time as a warrior, you have already proven yourself to have wisdom far beyond your age. May you pass down your skills to this young apprentice." The two cats touched noses with each other.

"Dewpaw! Dewpaw!" The Clan called out. Dewpaw clambered down to sit with her family, yellow eyes glowing with excitement. Foxpelt sat a small distance from his mate and kits, his face devoid of expression, like Nightear's.

"Finally, Goldstripe has a message for the Clan." Willowstar announced. The pale ginger medicine cat stepped onto the ledge.

"Just a reminder, I shall be meeting with the other medicine cats tonight, as it is the half moon. So don't get into any fights while I'm gone." She then leaped down from the rock and went into her den. It was hard to tell if she had been joking or not.

After an uneventful dusk patrol, Lightningpaw sat in the apprentices' den, thinking. Would Nightpaw be at the Mooncave? How was Thunderpaw? And Rainpaw? And Eaglepaw? Looking out across the camp to the TallTrees beyond, Lightningpaw vowed once more that she would save her siblings from DarkClan.

---------

**Rejoice, for I have **_**actually**_** finished a chapter! In the first time since… ever. Stupid Media coursework…**

**Uh… yeah. Hope the next chapter is quicker. And less crappy. Ugh. That was a kind of… Fillerbunny of a chapter there. Oh, well. I promise the next one will be worth it.**


	18. 17: A gathering of savages

**Sorry about the ridiculously long hiatus. I've been… busy. And lazy. Anyway, here's the seventeenth chapter.**

---------

"It is the full moon tonight, and I will now reveal who will be coming to the Gathering at SixRocks." Willowstar called out over the assembled cats of IceClan. "Foxpelt, Nightear, Hollyfur, Embertail, Greyface, Lightningpaw, Redpaw and Dewpaw." The two youngest apprentices' eyes lit up in delight at the thought of their first Gathering.

Specklepaw put his muzzle to Lightningpaw's ear. "I'll miss you." He whispered.

Lightningpaw flicked him with her tail playfully. "You'll just miss having someone to beat in fighting practise." She retorted. "I'm sure Patchpaw can fill in that duty. And she won't claw you afterwards."

"Yeah, but it's boring without you these days." Specklepaw protested.

"I wonder how you managed before I came sometimes." Lightningpaw purred.

The group of cats set off for the Gathering. Willowstar lead the way, plumed tail lifted like a banner. Hollyfur fell into step with Lightningpaw.

"I saw you sitting with Specklepaw," she whispered. "You're so cute together." She let out a little mrrow of laughter.

"I suppose, but Specklepaw can be kind of annoying at times." Lightningpaw replied.

"Oh, don't worry. All toms are. Nightear can be like such a kit sometimes." Hollyfur meowed. Lightningpaw wondered how a seemingly emotionless cat like Nightear could ever resemble a kit in any way. "Oh, and speaking of kits, I might be moving into the nursery soon."

Lightningpaw gasped. "Really? But- you're… I… you… wow!"

"Glad you're so pleased." Hollyfur purred. "I've only told you and Nightear. It isn't certain yet, but Goldstripe is pretty sure."

"Congratulations." Mewed Lightningpaw.

"Thanks." Hollyfur purred. The IceClan cats padded down the slope into the hollow. StormClan and ForestClan were already assembled, their leaders sitting tall on their respective boulders. Willowstar leaped up onto the IceClan rock, silvery in contrast to the moss-green ForestClan and blue-grey RainClan rocks that stood either side of it. She looked majestic, with starlight caught in her pale fur. Wildstar and Silverstar nodded in greeting, and Willowstar dipped her head back.

"Who's that?" Redpaw whispered to Lightningpaw, indicating Silverstar.

"That's Silverstar, leader of StormClan." Lightningpaw replied.

"Oh. He looks old." Redpaw sounded a little confused. "I thought Clan leaders were warriors, not elders."

Lightningpaw hazarded a guess. "Nine lives keep a leader strong, I suppose, even when they look as old as Owlwing." She looked up at the grizzled silver tom that sat on the StormClan boulder.

"Who's the other leader?" Mewed Dewpaw.

"That's Wildstar, he leads ForestClan." Answered Lightningpaw, suddenly feeling very wise. "He's really scary in battle. He's like a TigerClan warrior."

"I'm gonna be like a LionClan warrior when I'm leader!" Redpaw boasted. Dewpaw rolled her eyes.

"Look! There comes DarkClan and RainClan!" Lightningpaw gestured towards the surging masses of cats that poured over the rim of the valley. She drew in the scent of RainClan, her old home, to find it musty and slightly unpleasant. She felt a small twinge inside her. Had it really been that long?

"DarkClan…" Dewpaw murmered, half to herself, "that's the new clan, isn't it?"

"Kind of." Cut in Greyface. "They were one of the original six clans, but they got wiped out by sickness. But Stormstar rebuilt it a couple of moons back." She paused, and Lightningpaw felt a sickness. She knew what was about to happen. "Come on, Redpaw, Dewpaw. Let's sit with Foxpelt." Together, the three cats padded away.

"Cats of the Clans!" Silverstar called out, "let the Gathering start!" Every cat turned to face the clan leaders, silence dropping over them. "StormClan is proud to announce that Grassflower's kit, Rosekit, has been apprenticed, and is with us today." He gestured towards a delicate-looking dark ginger she-cat, who looked around herself nervously, but with a small hint of pride. "Also," Stormstar continued, "Petalwind's kits have been born, but unfortunately, she died of illness soon after." A few whispers rose up among the cats. Petalwind was dearly loved by many cats, being brave and loyal to Clan and friends. "My own mate, Dampfur, has decided to look after them until they are old enough to eat fresh-kill. That is all." Silverstar concluded.

"RainClan is thriving." Duststar mewed. "Prey is running well, and thanks to the continued efforts of Rainfear and Nightpaw, every cat is well."

"ForestClan is also doing well." Wildstar growled. "Our medicine cat apprentice, Gentlepaw, has now become Gentleheart. We know that she will serve ForestClan well for many moons to come." Cheers rose up from among the gathered cats. Gentleheart peered out from behind her mentor, Shinetail. A long scar ran its way down her face, an eternal reminder of the battle between ForestClan and RainClan.

"IceClan has little to report." Willowstar called out once the cheers had died down. "Like RainClan, the prey is running well and our warriors are strong."

"DarkClan has a _lot_ to say." Stormstar's mew was more of a snarl, barely veiling his anger. "But first of all, I would like to welcome a new warrior to our ranks. Juniperpaw, despite not being of DarkClan blood, has earned his warrior status and is now known as Juniperflame." Lightningpaw turned to see Juniperflame's distinctive pelt among the DarkClan cats. He was thrust out of the crowd, blue eyes wide, but from where she was sitting, Lightningpaw couldn't read the emotion that was stamped across his face as he stumbled out from among his Clanmates. A cheer rose up from some of the cats.

"This is-" Stormstar began, but then he seemed to have second thoughts and waited until the cheers had died down again before he continued. "This could not be more fortunate, for him at least, as I now cast Juniperflame from my Clan and brand him a traitor!"

Gasps and yowls rose from every cat. Lightningpaw tried to rush towards her friend, but her way was barred by Foxpelt, who turned briefly to glare at her with burning yellow eyes before facing the newly-named warrior turned traitor. Lightningpaw could now see dried blood staining Juniperflame's head as he staggered around the empty circle inside SixRocks. He was limping, and as he neared the IceClan cats, a gust of wind blew his fear-scent, raging and wild, like a different creature entirely. As he tried to get back to his own clan, a muscular tawny cat gave him a vicious blow to the head and he fell to the ground.

"Any clan who shelters this piece of fox-dung will be driven out of StarClan's reach by DarkClan!" Stormstar caterwauled.

"No! Stop!" Willowstar screeched over the furious yowls of the clans, and gradually the noise subsided. "Look at yourselves!" Willowstar continued, more quietly this time, "Is this what we have become? Little more than savage rogues screeching for the blood of another?" She turned to Stormstar. "What is this cat's crime?" She asked, as clouds blew across the sky, causing shadows as they scudded across the moon's face.

"He has given away countless secrets, Willowstar. Secrets that belong to DarkClan alone. And, Willowstar, from his scent, I believe that someone from your own clan has been meeting with him more than once." Stormstar snarled, hackles rising. "You would cast out the traitor from IceClan's ranks too, if you had a brain in between those ears of yours."

Now Willowstar's hackles rose too, and she glared at Stormstar with blazing eyes. "First you cause this shameful display of savagery," she whispered, "now you have the audacity to accuse one of _my_ warriors. Stormstar, tell me. Have you any respect in that blackened heart of yours?" And with that Willowstar leaped down from her silvery perch and landed inside the ring of stones. The sky cleared to reveal the moon, shining like fresh snow as the IceClan leader purposefully strode towards the body of the young ex-DarkClan warrior and began to gently lick the blood from his face.

"My little Flamekit…" Willowstar's whisper cut through the silence. "Oh, my little Flamekit…"


End file.
